BTS Oneshots
by bangtanforeverduh
Summary: This is a collection of BTS oneshots. Some of them will be seriously angsty and some will be incredibly fluffy. (I couldn't figure out where else to put this so it is going under as this sorry.) Rating it as M to be safe.
1. Angsty Tae Fanfic

**Seriously Angsty Taehyung Fanfic**

 **Soulmate AU**

* * *

 **I seriously made three of my friends cry with this fic. Do not read unless mentally prepared for that possibility. There are two endings to this fic.**

.

.

.

Ever since Tae could remember, he's always had a very...um...vocal(?) soulmate. He wasn't sure if vocal was the right word, but he didn't know what else to call it.

His soulmate was always writing on her left arm, and, thereby him as well. Squiggles, stars, animals, tic-tac-toes, words: sometimes it didn't even make sense, but, no matter what else she wrote, she always started the day off with "Good morning, soulmate!" on his left palm.

Her morning greeting was always written at exactly seven while she always wished him a good night at eleven.

And, although Taehyung almost never responded, being an idol wasn't exactly conducive to writing on oneself, he always looked forward to what she'd write each new day.

But...when Taehyung woke up one fine morning to see no "Good morning, soulmate!" on his palm, his eyebrows furrowed. His soulmate had greeted him every morning since he was four-years-old. She hadn't missed a single day in eighteen years.

So, he was understandably worried...but, after much deliberation, he decided to wait for one more hour before asking if she was all right.

Strike that-Taehyung had waited five minutes, and already he couldn't wait any longer.

So, for the first time since he'd become an idol, Taehyung picked up a pen and wrote to his soulmate.

"Are you okay?"

He waited _maybe_ two minutes before an address was slowly written across his right forearm. His heart skipped a beat. Completely ignoring the fact that his soulmate had written across her right arm for the first time in her life, Taehyung felt himself getting extremely excited.

His soulmate had just told him where to find her! And, even better, it was an address only an hour's drive from where he was now!

Taehyung threw on some clothes and ran out the door. This, of course, attracted the attention of the other six members of the BTS, and they asked him where he was going.

When he explained that his soulmate had finally given him an address so that he could find her, they were all extremely excited for him. In fact, they were so excited that they decided to go with him.

Taehyung's wide grin faded a little when they pulled into a hospital parking lot. He looked uncertainly at his friends before walking quietly in.

He looked around, but he didn't see anyone who looked like they were waiting for someone, and, since no one was waiting in the lobby for him, he had absolutely no clue where to go. So...he asked his soulmate who responded with a room number.

He gazed down at the number, his face falling for a second before his friends quickly consoled him.

"It might not be that serious. Maybe she just got the flu?"

"Yeah...or she might just have needed overnight care?"

"Hey, it might not even be her who's here. Maybe she had to stay with a relative?"

"I mean, she's at least well enough to write to you, right?"

Taehyung glanced gratefully at his friends, especially Namjoon, before striding to the elevator with a renewed sense of purpose and determination. He was going to find her and tell her that he loved her today! All those years of her talking to him...it hadn't taken him long to completely lose his heart to his soulmate.

But...that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. That's why...he paused outside the door to write "I'm outside."

As soon as the first "C" was written on his skin, he'd opened the door to see a girl with brown hair and tears flowing down her cheeks finish writing the words "Come in" on the right arm of the comatose girl on the bed.

Taehyung instantly knew what was going on, and his excited grin fell from his face as he walked over to the hospital bed.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He swallowed hard and tried twice more before he could finally croak out two words. "What happened?"

The blonde girl spoke up as the brunette had started to cry harder and couldn't speak.

"There was a drunk driver...he drove his semi right through a red light...he hit the driver's side of the car...that was at midnight last night." Her voice choked up, and she had to pause for a few seconds to recover.

"He drove off and just left her there! The doctor said that she must have spent over an hour in the wreckage before anyone found her on that deserted road because of how badly her injuries had deteriorated. Because she spent so long in that wreckage, she didn't get medical care in time. The doc-the doctor said that-that she might never wake up!"

Tae's heart wrung with agony at the thought of the girl he'd come to love never waking up.

Trembling, he picked up the pen and wrote, "I found you, soulmate. I love you."

.

.

.

 **Angsty Ending to Angst Fic**

Taehyung spent the rest of the day with his comatose soulmate. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he barely even blinked.

It hadn't taken him long to find out his soulmate's name: Reagan. The other two girls, Pamela and Valerie, had told him story after story about her: good stories, funny stories, stories that only made him fall for her harder than he already had.

Taehyung soon realized that if he wanted to spend any time with his comatose soulmate, he'd have to make some changes to his schedule. So he did. Now, although Taehyung was still extremely busy with his work with BTS, he still always spent every night with Reagan in her room.

And so, one day turned into two, and two days turned into a week, and one week melted away into a month, and before Tae knew it, it was already the two year anniversary of the day he'd first laid eyes on his soulmate.

He sighed, entering the room slowly, placing the bouquet of flowers next to her bed; his hope had already been slowly disappearing, and just yesterday it had been fully crushed by the doctor.

As he sat by her side, quietly telling her about his day and how much he loved her, his mind wandered back to what the doctor had said.

 _I understand that you love your soulmate, Mr. Kim, but there is no hope. We have tried everything that we can, but there's been no improvement. In fact, if it weren't for the machine she is hooked up to that is literally forcing her lungs to move, she wouldn't have lasted this long. She will never wake up. I am sorry, but you have a decision to make...a very, very difficult decision._

Taehyung's eyes filled with tears as he spoke, ignoring the doctor that had walked in. "Princess, it's our two year anniversary. I can't help falling in love with you more each day, and yet...you've never even laid eyes on me..."

He continued talking even as the doctor disconnected every machine his beloved Reagan was connected to.

Once the doctor was done, he discreetly left, allowing Taehyung to sob his heart out without interruption.

Tae reached into his pocket. "Don't worry, Princess. I won't let you be alone for long."

He raised the gun to his head with a peaceful smile.

*Bang!*

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extended Ending (still angst)**

The BTS members raced to the room their Tae had spent so much time in, but their steps faltered as a loud gunshot resounded throughout the hall.

Faces pale and filled with fear, they sped up immediately and threw open the door, tears coming to their eyes at the scene before them.

The familiar sounds of Reagan's machines were replaced by a systematic, insistent, dripping sound. The familiar sight of Reagan's pale face and comatose body was now obscured...by Taehyung's body.

Although the back of his head was completely gone, there was a peaceful smile on his face, and his left hand, the one where his soulmate's handwriting had always appeared, was holding her right hand, while his own right hand held the gun that had taken his own life.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** **Happy Ending for Angst Fic****

Taehyung spent the rest of the day with his comatose soulmate. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he barely even blinked.

It hadn't taken him long to find out his soulmate's name: Reagan. The other two girls, Pamela and Valerie, had told him story after story about her: good stories, funny stories, stories that only made him fall for her harder than he already had.

Taehyung soon realized that if he wanted to spend any time with his comatose soulmate, he'd have to make some changes to his schedule. So he did. Now, although Taehyung was still extremely busy with his work with BTS, he still always spent every night with Reagan in her room.

It wasn't long before Tae knew the name of every doctor or nurse that had any connection to Reagan at all. Whether they were the overnight nurse, just in charge of cleaning her room, or her actual doctor, Taehyung knew them all.

It took even less time for the hospital staff to get used to the famous celebrity walking in with flowers or stuffed animals or books and heading immediately to his soulmate's room.

Sometimes, a doctor or a nurse would have to come into her room while he was there, and it always broke their hearts to see poor Taehyung clinging to her hand, reading to her or telling her about his day, and how much he loved her and desperately wanted her to get well so she could talk to him.

Days passed, and, although Taehyung was sometimes alone, most of the time, he had at least one of his friends or hers with him throughout the long night. One of those nights, all of the BTS members and both of her friends joined him in Reagan's room.

During this time of sorrow, his friends were, of course, worried for him, but they also began to be worried for Reagan's friends when they realized that these two girls never had anyone else with them. It was always just these two who alternated taking care of Reagan in the day.

So, they made conversation with them, learning that the three of them had only been in Korea for a little over a month before their friend had been put into a coma because of the car accident. Confused, Jungkook asked why the three girls had moved to Korea in the first place. The girls' answer shocked them.

Valerie smiled sadly. "Well, all three of us have soulmates who are Korean. When our parents realized that the foreign language our soulmates were using was Korean, they had us learn Korean so that we could talk to our soulmates freely."

Pamela tried desperately not to cry, "Reagan was the one who suggested that we move to Korea so that we could meet our soulmates. She had planned to ask her soulmate to meet her on her birthday, but...that can't happen now."

Taehyung was already crying, and, to change the subject, Jimin asked, "Do your soulmates know about what happened here?"

Valerie shook her head, "Not yet. We just-we just couldn't-" She choked, but continued shakily, "We just couldn't write it out. It just would have made it too real."

The boys all nodded in understanding and sympathy. They sat in silence for a while before the girls asked, "Do any of you have a pen? Our soulmates should know."

The boys searched, and, eventually, Yoongi found two pens.

Both Valerie and Pamela took a pen, and, after taking a deep breath to steady themselves, began to write to their soulmates.

As the boys sat in silence, Jin gasped. "Namjoon, Hoseok, look!"

Everyone's eyes followed his pointing finger to see that on RM's and J-Hope's arms were Valerie's and Pamela's writing.

The two newly revealed soulmate couples locked eyes, and in tacit understanding, left the room together to avoid causing poor Tae more pain.

However, it was just a little too late as Taehyung sobbed his heart out, wishing more than anything that his beautiful soulmate would open her eyes. Realizing quickly that Tae did _not_ want company, the others also left.

Tae knelt by the hospital bed, holding Reagan's hand and leaning his head against the side of the bed. "Reagan, my Princess...please, please, please, wake up soon. I don't think I can live without you again. Not now that I've found you."

His closed eyes opened in shock when he felt her hand tighten around his. Even though it was just the barest squeeze, his heart still leapt up in his chest. He turned to stare at her, quickly getting up, and leaning over to stare hard at her face, looking for any sign that she was waking up.

After five minutes of nothing, the hope that had rekindled in his chest began to dwindle again. He slumped down, "I guess it was too much to hope that you would wake up today."

"Why can't I wake up today?"

He heard a weak voice speak, and his head shot up. He turned to see that Reagan had opened her eyes, and was smiling weakly at him.

A grin broke out on his face even as tears poured down his face. "Reagan! You woke up!" He wanted to hug her tightly to him but knew that would do more harm than good. Instead, he leaned over and placed a gentle, barely there kiss on her forehead.

She blinked up at him, "You know...if I hadn't been able to hear everything you've said to me while I was in that coma, I would have been extremely angry that some random boy just kissed me. You're lucky that I already know that you're my soulmate."

She grinned feebly at him, and his answering grin lit up the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** **Extended happy ending****

Hearing the commotion in the room, all the members of BTS and both of Reagan's friends burst into the room.

The familiar sound of the machines keeping Reagan alive had been covered by Reagan and Tae's happy laughter. The familiar sight of Reagan's comatose body and pale face had been replaced by a girl, who, although still weak, was awake and glowing brightly.

The grins on both Reagan's and Tae's faces were enough to let them know that everything would be all right.

.

.

.

 **Hopefully the happy ending makes up for the other ending. :)**


	2. Soulmate AU--First Words

**BTS Soulmate AU-First Words**

* * *

 _ **This is a sort of reverse harem. Don't like; don't read.**_

* * *

Yoongi glared down at his romantic soulmate mark that was still black. It wasn't fair. Why were his words so ordinary?

 _I'll be with you in one moment._

He heard those words at least once a day, and yet they were still black.

He glanced over at Hobi. Why were his words average while Hoseok's were not? _I swear I've never seen anyone as hyper as you._ There was not a single person who had ever said those words to Hoseok in his life, so he knew that his person would be special...Yoongi's on the other hand…..

He glared down at his words again. Yep...his soulmate was a definite pain in the butt.

* * *

Sarina glared down at her romantic's mark. How freaking dare her soulmate?! When she was younger, _before_ she'd learned Korean, she'd thought it was beautiful. But...ever since she'd learned Korean four years ago, she'd been angry at her future soulmate.

 _Hey, shortie, why don't you loosen up a little?_

Like no! Seriously, who did he think he was, J-Hope? Strike that...she didn't even think that she'd accept something like this from one of the BTS boys, not that they'd ever say anything like that.

But...hers was better than Dani's. Dani's said _That's not what I expected._

Frankly, Dani had not been pleased when she'd learned Korean and read her soulmark for the first time.

And, of course, Valerie's was not at all like theirs. Valerie's was normal.

 _Hello, darling, could you tell me your name?_

And then, there were the others...the ones that the rest of the world couldn't see immediately. Both Valerie and Sarina had one more romantic soulmate mark while poor Dani had another _two_. And, what made it worse, was that these were only the romantic ones. Dani had four unclaimed platonics, and Valerie and Sarina had five each.

The day they had realized that they each had seven soulmates that all spoke Korean was the day that they had become best friends.

* * *

Namjoon looked down at his unclaimed soulmarks. There were three: two platonics and one romantic. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Although he enjoyed his other six platonics, he wasn't sure he could handle another _two_.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he started walking toward the practice room, until he suddenly collided with someone.

"Save the coffee!" Namjoon instinctively tried to catch the drink tray that the person dropped.

Thankfully, he made it, and, as he straightened up, he realized that this person was one of his platonics.

Smirking, he decided to have a little fun, "Since I saved them, does that mean I get one?"

The girl lifted her head and snorted in disdain. "Don't push your luck, soulmate. You may be my platonic, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna give you coffee. If my friends agree, then, and only then, will I give you a coffee."

Namjoon grinned, "I can be pretty persuasive when I wanna be. I'll come with you."

She smirked at him but didn't deny his help. "So...what's your name?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You work in this building, and you don't know my name?"

"A little full of yourself, aren't you?"

Before he could respond, she continued, "Today's my first day at this job, and my third total day in this country."

Namjoon "ooh'd" in understanding and then said, "My name is Namjoon, and I'm the leader of BTS."

"Oh! I've heard of you!"

Namjoon wondered how he was supposed to take that, but before he could come up with anything to say, she moved on.

"I'm Dani, by the way. Nice to meet you."

They continued to talk as they walked until, finally, that made it to where her friends were.

Dani breezed in, "Hey, guys; I've brought the nectar of the gods."

They both looked up, smiles wide on their faces.

Namjoon looked between the two girls grabbing coffee before finally walking over to the hot blonde.

"So, I'm your savior so can I have one?"

She looked down towards the romantic soulmark that had just lit up with colors, and was still covered by the waistband of her pants, and then back up at him.

"All these years waiting for context, and I still have no clue what you just meant."

Namjoon's face lit up, "You're my soulmate!"

She laughed, "I am, but I'm still waiting for context."

He was way too excited to speak coherently, and Dani stepped in to explain, going into how they met and that Namjoon was her platonic.

"Oh, so you're Namjoon? Does that mean you're part of...BTS? Is that how you say it?"

Namjoon nodded happily, ignoring the fact that she had also had no clue who he was.

"Since you already know my name, can you tell me yours?"

"I'm Valerie. It's nice to meet you, soulmate."

They seemed to get lost in each other for a while before Sarina interrupted them.

"I'm glad that you're their soulmates, but we have work to do."

"Ah! So you're the last one."

Sarina rolled her eyes, "Apparently, but that doesn't change the fact that we're busy."

Dani nodded, "Yeah, we were hired to design clothes for someone here at BigHit Entertainment, and, since we're supposed to be meeting them in ten minutes, we have to go!"

Dani turned around, collecting three big bags off the ground while Sarina grabbed Val. "We'll see you later!"

Namjoon watched dumbfoundedly as they left, "What just happened?"

* * *

"So you pretended you had no clue who he was?"

Laughter erupted from the three girls as they walked towards the room they were supposed to be in, Dani trying desperately to catch her breath so she could answer.

"Yes, but I've never been so grateful that we had a code phrase for Namjoon as I was today...nectar of the gods….hahahahah….and it even fit the situation so well!"

Still laughing, they walked into the room they were supposed to be in, only to see all of BTS, except Namjoon, already there.

Their dumbfounded faces just made the three girls laugh harder.

Finally, they managed to get their laughter under control.

"Sorry, we just met one of our soulmates, and it made us extremely happy."

Before anyone could ask what they meant, Namjoon walked in, and his face lit up when he saw them.

He quickly hugged Dani and Sarina before moving to Valerie and pulling her close to him and holding her tightly.

Dani rolled her eyes at them before speaking to the group. "Please line up so we can get your measurements."

Dani moved over to Jimin while asking Sarina to start with the other side. Nodding, Sarina headed over to Taehyung.

Dani held her measuring tape up to Jimin, writing down the numbers.

Jimin, not liking the awkward silence, decided to speak up. "I heard that your studio was called BTS designs?

Instantly, the three girls collapsed in laughter again.

Jimin, although confused, continued on, "Why is that?"

After Dani finally got her laughter under control, she said, "Well, your words are the main reason, soulmate."

His eyes widened as he recognized his own romantic's soulmark.

Dani continued, "Well, at the time, we had no clue what BTS stood for, so, in a fit of annoyance when we were bored and tired and feeling stupid, we took those three words and made them our own. So our studio is named Bored, Tired, Stupid Designs."

Valerie nodded, continuing, "So technically, it's your fault."

Although he spoke to Valerie, "I'm sorry?", all of his attention was placed on the girl who had been revealed as his romantic soulmate.

She was measuring his legs at the moment, having already finished his torso and arms, and he found himself wondering what his soulmate thought of the measurements she was taking.

Did she think he was too small? Too fat? Too tall? Too skinny?

Before he could continue to panic, Dani stood up, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Talk to you again when I'm done?"

His heart leaped up, and all of his panicked thoughts melted away, as he nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Sarina glanced at Tae. She hated awkward silences, and this definitely counted as one.

Before she could say anything though, Taehyung looked down at her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sarina, and yours?"

My name is Taehyung; nice to meet you, platonic."

Sarina laughed, "Do you even know how many times I've heard that in my life. I gave up checking it long ago because it never showed even the slightest hint of changing."

Tae rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

Valerie interrupted them from her place in Namjoon's arms, "Oh, ignore her; she's just messing with you."

Tae smiled happily, "I never knew my last two platonics were so closely related."

Sarina and Valerie rolled their eyes, "We're only sisters."

That surprised all of BTS. "You guys are sisters?"

Dani spoke up as she measured Jin, "Technically, I'm their sister as well since their Mum adopted me."

Eyes wide, Jin looked down at her, "Did your family die?"

"At the moment, no; although that platonic soulmark scared me so much."

Jin winced, "My bad."

She shook her head, "It's okay; it's actually the reason Mum adopted me."

* * *

Sarina moved on from Taehyung to Hoseok, but he was almost vibrating he had so much energy.

After two minutes of trying to take measurements anyway, she sighed, "I swear I've never seen anyone as hyper as you."

Hobi glanced down at her with amusement in his eyes, "Hey, shortie, why don't you loosen up a little?"

She glared up at him, "Shortie? Loosen up?! How am I supposed to take accurate measurements when you're basically vibrating?"

Hoseok felt slightly guilty and tried desperately to stay still for his romantic soulmate.

Meanwhile, Valerie finally escaped Namjoon's hug, and she headed over to Jungkook to take his measurements.

As she took measurements, Valerie tried desperately to keep her expression from changing. Jungkook was way too hot to be this close to, especially since they seemed to be trending BTS soulmates right now.

Jungkook smirked down at her, "Hello, darling, could you tell me your name?"

She glanced up at him from where she was kneeling, taking his legs' measurements. "Hello, soulmate; I'm Valerie."

Jungkook's pulse quickened, and, although her words had a part in that, her position below him was the main reason.

Although he was excited that he had finally found his romantic, he was also understandably nervous as he glanced at Namjoon, "You're my romantic soulmate?"

Thankfully, Namjoon didn't seem too jealous, and he breathed a sigh of relief just as Valerie answered, "I am, but if you don't want that, we could try to be platonics instead…?"

Jungkook's eyes widened. "No!" He quickly dropped to his knees beside her, "I want you!"

Realizing what he had said, he blushed furiously as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I guess I'll keep you then." She smiled widely to take any sting out of her words.

"Lovin' the romantic atmosphere you two have going, but we're still busy."

Realizing that the redhead was his platonic soulmate, he turned to her, "Didn't you want to spend time with your romantic?" He gestured to Jimin, who blushed furiously.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Of course, but we have eight more appointments today alone. We're busy, you're busy. We have to hurry if we want to be able to spend any _free_ time together."

Jungkook nodded, and, reluctantly, he let Valerie move back over towards Namjoon. She glared at Namjoon, "Now, I'm going to take your measurements and _that_ is all!"

Pouting, Namjoon stood extremely still.

Meanwhile, Yoongi was about to fall asleep. He headed over to the nearest seat, but Dani cleared her throat, glaring at him. "I'll be with you in a moment."

He started, both at the revelation that she was his soulmate and the fact that his words had not been spoken in the tone he had expected them to be spoken.

"That's not what I expected."

Dani turned to look at him, almost completely expressionless. "That? Am I a thing?"

She turned away from him with a "hmph". "Sarina, will you deal with him?"

Sarina, who had finally managed to finish with a hyper-vibrating Hoseok, nodded, heading over to Yoongi.

Saddened, Suga asked her, "Did I make her extremely angry?"

Glancing between Dani and Yoongi, she leaned in close. "She's been bullied all of her life by those who realized that she was called a 'that'. I think it's sort of understandable that she's angry."

Feeling horrible, Suga glanced over at his romantic soulmate. She was frowning while writing down the measurements for Jin on a piece of paper. She never once even glanced at him.

Jin, bored now that no one was measuring him, and understanding, though only slightly what Yoongi was going through since he had also had a rude soulmark, walked over to Sarina and Suga.

"I think that you'll probably be able to get into her good books if you work at it. She's probably just upset because of all the bullying she's gotten from it."

Suga nodded, slightly relieved after Jin had consoled him.

Jin, seeing that Yoongi would be okay, turned to Sarina. He'd already realized that these three girls seemed to be a soulmate, whether romantic or platonic, to all of them, and so he jokingly asked, "So, princess, are you my romantic or platonic soulmate?"

Sarina glanced up at him, and then looked around, soon realizing why he'd said that, and laughed. "I'm neither." Just because he was her romantic soulmate that didn't mean that she couldn't tease him.

Jin's eyes widened, and he had to restrain himself from hugging her instantly. "That's not really how I imagined that being said."

"Well, I thought that I was gonna get an old, pervy sleazeball, so I think we're just about even."

Jin's expression changed into one of mock horror, "I am a beautiful young man. I can't believe you'd even imply that about me!"

Sarina rolled her eyes, but there was a fond smile on her face, and Jin grinned, happy that he'd managed to make her laugh.

* * *

They had finally finished all their measurements, and the girls had managed to pack away all their stuff. The boys gathered around their soulmates, hoping to get a chance to talk to them, but before they could say anything, Dani glanced at her phone and groaned.

"We only have twenty minutes to get to our next appointment, so we have to go. Bye!"

They waved and left before the boys could even ask when they would meet again or even attempt to get their phone numbers.

* * *

The BTS members looked at each other wondering what to do, especially since only one of them hadn't found his romantic soulmate yet.

Tae, although extremely excited that he had found his last two platonics, was trying desperately not to cry as he realized that he was the only who still had to find his romantic.

Jimin was the first to move to comfort him, but the others weren't far behind. However, nothing they said could raise his spirits, and eventually, he excused himself to go to bed.

Once he had left the room, they stared at each other, and by common, unspoken, consent, they divided into three groups: Hoseok and Jin, Jungkook and Namjoon, and Jimin and Yoongi.

* * *

Jin glanced over at Hobi. He opened his mouth and then closed it, wondering what to say.

Hobi rolled his eyes, "I don't mind sharing Sarina with you, but anyone else…"

Jin grinned an evil little grin and gave an emphatic nod of agreement.

* * *

Jungkook, although slightly nervous, glared at Namjoon, absolutely refusing to give Valerie up.

Namjoon chuckled, "I don't have a problem sharing her with her other romantic."

Jungkook's sigh of relief sent Namjoon into peals of laughter.

* * *

Yoongi and Jimin simply glanced at each other before instantly beginning to plan the demise of anyone who tried to Dani away from them.

Jin, Hobi, Namjoon, and Jungkook all looked worriedly at the seemingly black aura rising from them and took a couple steps away from them discreetly.

* * *

It had been over a week since BTS had seen their soulmates, and they were beginning to think that they weren't wanted.

Their manager sighed as they once again made mistakes on a dance that they'd had memorized for years. Instead of trying again, they all just collapsed to the floor and moped.

Knowing that there was only one thing that he could do to bring their spirits up, he left the room. After searching through his phone, he finally found the correct number and called it.

He had a short conversation, and when he hung up, his grin was wider than it had been in a long time.

He walked down to the lobby, and it wasn't much longer before a girl walked into the lobby, looking for him.

Walking over to her, she glanced at him. "The others shouldn't take more than an hour to get here."

He nodded, and they headed up to the practice room together. As she was about to open the door to the room, she noticed Taehyung walking toward her. Realizing that she hadn't had a chance to greet him the last day they'd been here, she stopped and smiled at him.

"Hey, handsome, sorry I didn't have a chance to talk to you earlier."

His face lit up with his signature boxy grin before he attacked her with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Realizing that he was her third, and final, romantic soulmate, she relaxed her tense posture and laughed with him.

After noticing that the two had fallen into their own little world, the manager discreetly coughed. "The others miss you too."

Tae blushed but refused to let go of Dani's hand.

* * *

Dani sighed; having three romantic soulmates was gonna be a _bit_ of a pain. Yes, she had known that she was gonna have three for as long as she could remember, but that didn't mean that she was prepared to have her three soulmates be BTS members! Especially since one of them was her bias (Tae)!

When she was little, she'd hoped that she wouldn't have them all at the same time, but that seemed to be too much for whatever fate gave the world soulmates. Was she complaining that she had three members of BTS as soulmates? No!

She just wished that she could have a tiny bit of warning because as it was, she'd almost had a heart attack when she found out that Taehyung was her soulmate as well.

Whatever; it wasn't as if she could change anything, so, with Tae still holding tightly onto her hand, she walked into the practice room.

As soon as she stepped foot in the door, Jimin's and Yoongi's faces lit up. Their manager had said that there was a visitor, but they had not expected it to be their soulmate. However, they stopped moving towards her when they noticed that Taehyung was holding tightly onto her hand.

They stared, confused as to why they weren't feeling jealous when Taehyung cheered. "Dani's my romantic!"

She laughed at him lovingly as he did a strange little happy dance.

Her other two soulmates came closer, Jimin confidently taking her other hand while Yoongi stood, nervously, in front of her. Would she accept him?

Dani rolled her eyes at him, "I was only slightly angry. That doesn't mean that I'm gonna abandon you. You're still my soulmate after all."

Relief flooded Yoongi, and he hugged her excitedly.

Grinning, she hugged him back, holding on until both Jimin and Tae whined, "I want a hug too~"

She sighed dramatically, "Fine. I guess I can hug you guys too~" She grinned as they both hugged her at the same time. As she turned to her platonics though, she caught the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Oh, they're coming. I was just closer. They should be here in less than an hour."

They cheered, but before they could celebrate too much, their manager asked them to continue practicing. They rolled their eyes but did anyway.

* * *

Dani sighed; how had she gotten roped into learning their choreography for this song?

Although she enjoyed watching the boys do body rolls and crotch grabs, she _was_ a hot-blooded girl, after all, she didn't think that it would look as good on a girl. But, Taehyung and Jimin had hit her with their puppy eyes and she was a goner.

So...here she was, trying to learn the male choreography to her soulmates' song.

Although her romantics seemed to be enjoying the sight of her doing body rolls and crotch grabs, she was literally dying of embarrassment.

So, it was with great relief that she heard the song "Mic Drop" sounding from her phone. She answered it, ignoring the questioning stares from the seven boys in the rooms.

"Val? Where are you guys?"

She walked out of the room so that she could get away from the lingering sense of embarrassment that she still felt.

"Oh? You're downstairs? Well, then why haven't you come upstairs yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm coming down. I'll be there in a second."

Jimin poked his head out of the practice room just in time to see that she was headed downstairs.

Frowning, he quickly headed out after her, and the other boys, noticing that Jimin had left the room, quickly followed.

Soon, they were all in the lobby, but when they looked around they couldn't see Jimin or Dani anywhere.

Worried now, they began to discreetly search throughout the lobby before suddenly seeing them carrying in a few giant boxes in through the front doors.

The rest of the boys quickly headed over to help them, but Dani stopped them. "Val and Rina are outside and they need help. Can you help them instead?"

The boys lit up, and they quickly headed out to help their romantics.

Jin walked over to Val who was struggling, smirking when Namjoon and Jungkook frowned at him. "Would you like some help?"

Valerie laughed at him, "Are you just trying to make my soulmates jealous?"

"Yes, I am. Glad that I finally found you. It's been so awkward all these years."

She smirked at him, "Were you a flirt because of that soulmark? Or because you wanted to be?"

Jin laughed, "Maybe~" He took the box from her, and walked past Namjoon and Jungkook with a wink.

Sarina called out to Jungkook, "Would you stop glaring at Jin and get your butt in gear?"

"But he was deliberately doing that!"

"Listen here, platonic; that was them becoming platonics, so just go with it and help."

"Oh." Jungkook came and grabbed a box, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Yoongi walked over to the truck at the same time as Valerie. "Oh, excuse me."

"It's okay; do you need any more help?"

"Ah, I could definitely still use some help; thank you so much!"

Yoongi smirked, "Of course; I'm always willing to help out my platonics."

Valerie rolled her eyes, "You didn't even know that I was your platonic until just now."

Suga grinned, "So?"

Valerie pushed him lightly on the back, "Oh just go, will you?"

By this time, Dani and Jimin had come back from putting their boxes in the elevator, and Jimin asked, "Are there still boxes left or are we good?"

Shaking her head, Sarina laughed, "Three girls are moving all their things and you think that there are only nine boxes?"

Valerie laughed, "Honey, there's definitely over a hundred."

Jimin's eyes widened, "Really?"

Dani nodded, "Your platonics wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't either…"

Suddenly, she trailed off and all three girls looked at each other uncomfortably. Hoseok, having walked up in time to catch the end of Dani's sentence, narrowed his eyes.

"Dani? Valerie? Sarina? Something you want to tell us?"

Dani laughed sheepishly, "Well, you see, Hobi…."

Valerie continued where she trailed off, "We actually…..really…..really…."

"Might stan BTS?" Sarina finally managed to complete the sentence.

Dani gave a tiny wave, "Sorry for lying to you and pretending we had no clue who you were?"

The boys were confused. "Why?"

"Well, we were pretty sure that it would not be a good thing for any of us if it was known that Armies were the ones making your clothes this time. And, honestly, we never, not even for a second, considered that we would see you guys again after we delivered the finished clothes so we figured it wouldn't be a problem."

"But, obviously, we're soulmates with all of you, whether romantic or platonic, and so, it became really awkward and hard to tell you that we lied, and were holding ourselves back from asking for autographs?"

The boys glanced at each other while the girls fidgeted with their fingers, wondering if the boys were gonna kick them out or something because the silence was extending extremely far, and it was becoming more than just a little awkward.

Finally, the girls couldn't take it any longer. "If you don't want us anymore, all you have to do is tell us. We can leave immediately, and you'll ever see us again."

Instantly the boys leaped forward, "NO!"

The girls, taken aback, flinched, but the boys just gently grabbed their hands. "Please, don't leave us. You're our soulmates, and we don't want to ever lose you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extended Ending**

"Wait, all your stuff?" Yoongi's hopes lifted.

"PD Bang said that it would be dangerous for the soulmates of BTS if Army ever found out, so we have been invited to live with you guys in your dorm. That's why it took us so long to see you guys again."

The girls almost lost their hearing from the boys' loud cheers.


	3. Puns

**Puns~**

* * *

Jin walked through the store, making a beeline for the eggs. As he reached for one of the cartons, someone else grabbed it at the same time. Startled, they both let go, watching in horror as the eggs fell to the ground.

The girl knelt down, picking them up, and opening the carton to see that only half of them were broken. She placed it back down, grabbed another carton, and turned to leave. Suddenly, she stopped and faced him, smirking. "Wasn't this 'eggs'-asperating?"

Laughing, she walked away.

* * *

Jin glanced over as he heard the girl's voice raised in complaint. "Can we go? Haven't we 'bean' here enough?"

She was holding a bag of beans up, and her friend rolled her eyes. "Oh my word, just stop!"

Dropping the beans into the cart, she pulled out a toy car from her jacket pocket. "Are you saying that you're 'tired' of my puns?"

Her friend stared at her, "How long have you had that car in your pocket?"

"A week."

* * *

No matter what aisle Jin went to, he seemed to see the girl and her two friends.

Finally, though, he was in the last section before he would be ready to leave. As he reached for an ear of corn, someone else reached for it at the same time. He looked up to see it was the girl.

" **Are you 'stalk'-ing me?" (x2)**

They deadpanned at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

She grinned, "I promise I'm not 'stalk'-ing you, although I won't deny that you are extremely handsome."

Her friends called her, and she grabbed six cobs of corn, smiled at him, and left.

Jin stared after her for a second before turning back to the corn.

 _Stalking me….pfft!_

* * *

The next day, Jin and the other members of BTS were asked to go to PD Bang's office. When they walked in, Jin and the girl made eye contact. " **Ah!"**

They pointed at each other, " **You** _ **are**_ **stalking me!"**

Bursting out laughing, they ignored everyone else as they introduced themselves.

PD Bang sighed, "This is my niece. She just finished college in America, and she will be around the company for a while as she finishes her internship here."

They nodded, and she bowed politely, "I'll be in your care."

* * *

Months went by, and she and Jin became extremely close friends. She laughed at his jokes and joined in most of the time. (With the same sense of humor was there ever any other option?)

Her two friends were also in an internship with the company, and they ended up joining with the other six members of BTS in deadpanning at their jokes.

One day, about eight months had passed by now, he asked her to go with him. Once they were in a separate room, he handed her a card.

It was homemade with a picture of corn on the front. She opened it to see…

"This may be 'corn'-y, but I promise I wasn't 'stalk'-ing you. I just like you a 'crop'-ton."

When she looked up, he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She dropped the card, squealed out a "Yes!", and hugged him tightly, both of them laughing happily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was super 'corn'-y though."

"I thought it was funny." He pouted at her, and she rolled her eyes, pulling him down into a kiss.

"I never said that I didn't like it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Jin, how did you meet your wife?"

"Well, it's a very touching story." Before he could continue, his wife smacked him gently on the back of his head.

"Don't lie to the viewers. There's nothing touching at all about puns." Before he could say anything to contradict her, she leaned in and whispered, "But, there'll be something touching tonight, right?"

The smirk that accompanied that statement made it extremely hard for Jin to pay attention to the rest of the interview.


	4. Neighbors

**Neighbors**

* * *

Evelyn glared at her walls. Her next-door neighbor was playing _the_ song again: the same song he'd been playing for a _week_ straight! She hadn't recognized the song when she'd first heard it, but now she knew it by heart, and it had only been a week. _Please, stop! I can't even sleep without that song running through my head!_

She closed her eyes in the blessed silence, but it was broken by the now familiar song starting once more. She banged her head against the wall.

She stood up, walking out of her apartment and headed to her neighbor's door. She knocked on it, and a young man opened it.

Before he could even speak, she begged, "Please, please, pleASE, stop playing that song on repeat! I hear that song in my dreams. Not only do I now have it memorized, but I also find myself brushing my teeth to its rhythm! Please! I can't afford to change apartments!"

He looked at her in shock for a second before apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you could hear the song through the walls. I've never had a neighbor before so I didn't think about it."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you! I _am_ sorry, though, to be a bother."

He shook his head, "No, it was my fault first."

They both stood there awkwardly for a second, and then they said goodbye at the same time, laughing uncomfortably before she quickly left, and he shut his door.

* * *

Eve walked into her room, closing the door and collapsing against it. Shakily, she placed her hands against her face.

 _I just yelled at Jungkook. Jungkook from BTS is my neighbor. I just yelled at Jungkook! Jungkook from BTS iS mY NeiGHbOr! I jUst YeLleD aT JunGKoOk! JuNgKoOk fRoM BTS Is mY nEiGhboR!_ (Important things must be repeated three times.)

Evelyn was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

* * *

 **(A/N: We'll draw the curtain so she can breakdown in private.)**

* * *

Evelyn sighed, her cheeks burning. "That was embarrassing. I'm so glad that no one heard that."

Finally calming down, she began to cook dinner. (Why are you judging? She was hungry.)

After eating, she mechanically did the dishes and went to bed, basically on autopilot as she finally accepted that Jungkook was her neighbor.

* * *

It had been a year since Evelyn had realized that Jungkook was her neighbor. In fact, it had been so long that she'd gotten used to being his neighbor. How used to it, you ask? Well, she forgot that they were neighbors.

And, of course, just as she'd forgotten about him, he decided to reintroduce himself as the male lead of this fanfiction.

So, in true cliche fashion, he knocked on her door one day. Evelyn opened the door, surprised. She hadn't had visitors in over a month.

Jungkook stood in front of her, sheepishly. "I forgot to pay my electric bill. I was wondering if I could put some of my groceries in your fridge?"

Although in shock, autopilot kicked in, and Evelyn let him in, leading him to her fridge, and placing his groceries inside.

As they walked back out, she managed to get a hold of herself, and began to thank her lucky stars that all of her BTS posters were in her room instead of the public rooms that he had just walked through.

* * *

The next day, Jungkook knocked on his neighbor's door, only just now realizing that he didn't even know her name. Resolving to ask her when she answered, he knocked on the door again.

It slowly swung open to reveal her, glaring at him. "Do you know what time it is?"

He blinked, "6:30?"

"Yes. 6:30. I work from 10 at night to 5 in the morning."

Jungkook winced, as she continued, "Do you see the problem?"

Nodding, he apologized, "I'm sorry. I should have waited longer, but I was really hungry."

She stared at him for s second longer before sighing, "No. It's my fault. I should have warned you about my work schedule, and the fact that I'm not a morning person, before letting you store your food here."

Stepping aside, she allowed him to get his food. Apologizing once more, he grabbed a few things before turning to leave.

Evelyn sighed, "Do you need to borrow my stove?"

Jungkook shook his head, "I'm not really a good cook." **(The author understands that he's the golden maknae, and that, obviously, he can cook. But for the purpose of this fanfic, he can't cook.)**

Glaring at him, she held her hand out, saying, "Give it to me. Since I'm already awake, I might as well help you out."

He obediently handed her the food, and she asked him what he'd wanted to eat. Once he told her, she quickly began to cook. It was soon done, and she served it up to him.

"There you go. If you can't cook, then just come over. I'm not gonna let someone starve on my watch."

He pouted. "I'm not gonna starve."

She glared. "Sit. Eat. Come back when you're hungry."

She turned and left the room, "I'm going back to sleep. Put the dishes in the sink when you're done and lock the door behind you."

Jungkook stared after her in confusion, wondering why she didn't seem to care that a male was in her house, before finally turning back to his food and eating quickly.

After he finished eating, he placed his dishes in the sink, filled them with water, and headed back to his own apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

It soon became a habit for Jungkook; he came over for food everyday, and it wasn't long before he and Eve became good friends.

However, one day, when he knocked on the door, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when the door opened. Eve was standing there with expertly done makeup and hair.

As she walked to her bedroom, she spoke, "The food will be done in about four minutes. It's on the stove so just serve it up when it's ready. Aaron's already downstairs so I have to hurry."

She walked back out into the hallway, now dressed in a gorgeous evening gown. She quickly checked her hair in the hallway mirror before turning back to Jungkook.

"Lock up when you leave, please?"

She stood on tip-toes to absentmindedly kiss his cheek, "Thanks, Jungkook. See you tomorrow."

Evelyn left quickly, leaving Jungkook shellshocked and increasingly angry.

"Aaron?"

He angrily stalked to the stove, serving up the food, and slamming it down onto the table. As he ferociously devoured it, he growled to himself, "Who is he? Why is he more important than our dinner date? Why didn't she tell me…"

He stopped, dumbfounded, burying his head in his hands.

"I'm jealous. I fell in love with Evelyn. I aM jEaLouS!"

He sat, unseeing, and unmoving, for such a long time that he heard her key turning in the lock.

Jungkook panicked.

* * *

Evelyn walked in, but stopped short when she saw his dishes on the table, the food dry and crusted. She groaned as she walked over to put them in the sink.

"Really, Jungkook? Not only did you not lock up behind you, but you also didn't even put your dishes in the sink?"

Grumbling, she transferred the leftover food to the fridge and headed to her bedroom. Once she was out of the kitchen, Jungkook came out of his hiding place in the kitchen's pantry and tiptoed out of her apartment and back to his own.

(What? Did you think that Jungkook was going to confess to her immediately just because he likes her? Ha! No.)

The next day, when he knocked on the door, Evelyn opened it, glaring at him and arms crossed.

"Well?"

He winced, "I'm sorry?"

"Are you asking or apologizing?"

He straightened, bowing slightly. "I'm apologizing. I shouldn't have been rude like that."

She sighed, "It's okay; just please don't do it again." _Yeah, right. Like I can stay mad at you when you look all cute and sorry like that. Blast it!_

Nodding, he followed her to the kitchen, accepting the plate of food, and sitting down at the table.

* * *

Jungkook had _never_ felt so awkward. How had he normally talked to her? He couldn't remember.

As they talked the only thing he could concentrate on were her lips as she spoke. His mind soon went to dirty places, while she still had no clue, innocently talking. However, just because she didn't know what he was thinking, didn't mean she was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"So, it's official. You owe me $252.33."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You're also going to hold Pancake."

Jungkook made a sound of acknowledgement, and she narrowed her eyes at him, wondering how far she could go before he noticed.

Abruptly, she stood, walking out of the room, continuing to speak to him. He didn't even notice, too caught up in a fantasy. However, he certainly did notice her return; or, rather, he noticed Pancake, a five-foot piebald python.

(The python he'd been imagining was much different. *smirks*)

He jumped, "Why did you bring _that_ out?!"

She pouted, his mind instantly dropping back down into the gutter. "You promised to hold him, _and_ you agreed that you owed me $252.33."

 _That_ brought his mind back to reality, and he gulped. She sighed, "Now that I have your attention, are you okay? Do you want to talk about whatever you're thinking about?"

He froze, and she burst out laughing. "Based on your deer-in-the-headlights look, you don't wanna talk about it."

Turning to leave, she called back, "I'm gonna put Pancake away, okay?"

When she walked back into the room, Jungkook slowly walked towards her. A little freaked out (and a lot turned on **[don't even try to pretend that you wouldn't be]** ), she backed up. He soon cornered her, looming over her.

"I love you, okay? And I didn't like it when you went out with Aaron yesterday. I sat here, at this table, for hours until I came back to myself when you turned the key in the door. That's how jealous I was, and, quite frankly, I still am."

Before he could continue, she stood on tippy toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Blushing, she muttered, "I like you, too."

HIs eyes widened in surprise before he smirked down at her, leaning in, and whispering, "You missed, darling."

Her face entirely red, she glared up at him, she glared up at him, "It's not like I could reach you. I'm only 5'2"."

He stopped her complaints with his lips, whispering, "Oh, so you wanted to kiss me there?"

Looking at her burning face, he laughed gently, "Well, I would like to kiss you somewhere a little lower."

* * *

 **(A/N: I'm sure you all know what is happening behind closed doors here, but just in case, it's Jungkook's fantasy in action.)**

* * *

Quite a few hours later, Evelyn spoke, "You know that Aaron is my brother, right? He was taking me to our sister's party."

Jungkook blushed. _Oops._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I could have made this longer, what with wanting to write about Jungkook's reaction to the BTS poster covered room, but it _is_ a oneshot.**


	5. Fluffy Soulmate AU-Countdown

**Fluffy Soulmate AU-Countdown**

* * *

Jimin glanced down at the timer on his he'd gone to bed last night, there had been almost eighteen years on the timer. But when he'd woken up this morning, he'd glanced at the timer out of habit and been completely shocked to see that he only had twelve hours left before he met his soulmate.

He glared at the timer angrily. It wasn't fair! They had a concert tonight! How was he supposed to find his soulmate in that giant crowd?!

Taehyung looked over at Jimin, wondering why he seemed so angry. "Jimin? Are you okay?"

Jimin groaned and rolled his arm over so that they could all see the new time on his wrist. "How am I supposed to find my soulmate in the crowd that comes with one of _our_ concerts?"

Worried now, they all tried to console him as best as they could.

* * *

Jimin had just spent the longest eleven and a half hours of his life. He paced anxiously in his dressing room, wondering what he should do when he met his soulmate.

He glanced at the timer to see that he had only five minutes left before he met his soulmate. His panic increased as he watched the timer countdown.

There was only one minute left on the timer when there was a knock at the door. His eyes lit up, and he ran towards the door, throwing it open when he reached it.

His face fell when the only he saw there was Yoongi.

"Yes?"

Before Yoongi could say anything about Jimin's obvious disappointment, they heard a loud bang and a muffled screech. Jimin and Yoongi raced toward the sound to see a person in a hoodie surrounded by boxes.

"Are you okay?" Jimin walked over to the person on the floor, not even noticing that his timer hit zero as he reached them.

The person seemed as if he hadn't even heard him, muttering under his breath, from the tone, quite rudely.

Suddenly, the person jumped up, grabbed all of the boxes, and raced off, calling back an apology, "Sorry! I'm already late! Bye!"

Jimin stared after the person, whose voice had already revealed that "he" was a she, in complete confusion until Suga spoke up.

"Your timer hit zero when you reached her...she's your soulmate, and you just let her go?"

Jimin instantly realized what had happened, and he took off after her.

However, she was clearly faster than she looked because he couldn't even catch a glimpse of her. Dejected, he headed back to Yoongi who had come to tell him to get some last minute touches to his makeup before he went on stage.

Jimin subtly pouted as he sat down in the chair; he still couldn't believe that he had found his soulmate only to lose her.

Suddenly, he heard a girl speaking quietly as she came closer.

"I swear, I stumbled and my countdown ended just as the hottest freaking guy I've ever seen comes up to me. He asks me if I'm okay! If I'm okay?! Like, no! I was not okay! I'm a freaking makeup artist sub, and he's one of the hottest guys in existence. I mean, I am so freaking plain next to him, ugh!"

He turned his head to see the same person in a hoodie who had run from him before, walking toward him, speaking on the phone as she walked.

"What did I do? What do you think? Of course I ran! He doesn't need a soulmate like me."

She stayed silent for a second and then sighed, "I've gotta do touch-up makeup on one of the BTS members so I'll call you back when I'm done."

She hung up, sighing, as she pushed the hood of her jacket back, revealing long red hair and hazel eyes.

Carrying one of the boxes he'd seen her with earlier, she walked toward him, freezing when they made eye contact.

Taking a deep breath, she continued toward him. Silently, she set up her makeup box and began to take out what she needed.

Jimin, unable to stand the sight of his soulmate ignoring him like this, spoke up, "So...I'm hot, am I?"

She winced, blushing, "You heard that, huh?"

He smirked, "I did."

However, his smirk faded away quickly, replaced by a frown. "Although I'm glad that you think I'm hot, I am not pleased with your doubting yourself. Why would you think that you're not worthy of me?"

She silently touched up his makeup, and, very impatiently, he waited for her to answer him.

Finally, she spoke, "Before I knew that you were a BTS member, I thought that the only difference between us was that you were hot, and I was not. But now, not only are you hot, you are also famous, _and_ one of the most desired men in the world. I'm just a poor photographer and makeup artist sub. I just…"

Before she could finish, it was time for Jimin to go on stage. She smiled weakly at him as he stood, and he grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave! I want to talk to you afterward. So, please, please don't leave!"

Although reluctant, she nodded, "Fine. I won't leave."

Jimin's face lit up, and he smiled widely at her before he went on stage.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the last song ended, Jimin stepped forward. His fellow members looked at him in surprise, but he ignored them.

Jimin glanced over the crowd before he spoke. "I just wanted to let you all know that I found my soulmate today. She has beautiful long, red hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. She has the cutest freckles over her nose that I just want to kiss forever. This amazing girl is my soulmate."

He grinned, "Because she didn't see me, she told one of her friends that I was extremely hot."

His grin disappeared as tears sprang to his eyes, "But, this amazingly beautiful girl thinks that she isn't good enough for me. And, I just want to let the whole world that my soulmate is absolutely the only one for me, and that I won't ever date anyone but her."

He turned to see his soulmate standing in the wings, tears flowing down her cheeks. She took a hesitant step forward, and he grinned though his tears, nodding, and opening his arms wide. Instantly, she ran toward him, leaping into his open arms.

His soulmate hugged him tightly, still crying, and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

He glanced toward Namjoon, who whispered that his mic was off.

When she realized that his mic was off, she smiled, tears still running down her face. "Hello, soulmate. If you really feel like that, then I'll promise you the same thing. I won't ever date anyone but you."

His face lit up, and she laughed. "My name is Jae. What's yours, soulmate?"

Although his mic was off, his laughter echoed in the silence of the fans. He lowered his voice, and his head, to whisper in her ear, "Hello, Jae; my name is Jimin. It's lovely to meet you."

His words made them both laugh until he stopped to place a kiss on her forehead. She froze in shock, blushing intensely, hiding her extremely red face against his chest.

There were squeals from the fans, reminding these two that they weren't the only ones in the room.

Even Jimin blushed slightly when he heard their cheers. Jae, seeing him blush, and thinking that he was completely adorable, stood on her tiptoes without thinking and placed a kiss on his lips.

He was the one to freeze in shock this time, but only for a second, before his face lit up and he grinned excitedly.

His hold on her tightened, and they once again escaped into their own little world.

Suga rolled his eyes, and he signaled to Namjoon to do something. Namjoon, finally snapping out of his shock, walked over to Jin and Jungkook, telling them to get Jimin and his soulmate off the stage.

While they did that, Namjoon explained to the fans that the concert was over and that they would answer questions at a later press conference.

* * *

Jimin heaved a sigh. Jin and Jungkook had intruded into his time with Jae, and it seemed as if she had finally realized that she had gone on stage! In front of thousands! And it had been recorded!

Jimin could see that she was about to hyperventilate. So, to calm her down, he gently pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"It's okay. You're okay."

Gradually, she calmed, and he smiled happily. He couldn't be more grateful that he had this effect on her.

After she calmed down, she slowly pulled back and looked at him.

"So...I may be your soulmate, and I may be starting to adore the ground you walk on, but I will never, willingly, go in front of that many people again."

Her words, and her pouting face caused Jimin to laugh even harder as he hugging her to him tightly once more.

She half-heartedly glared at him before joining him in his laughter.


	6. Meeting an Old (Girl)Friend

**Meeting an Old (Girl)Friend**

* * *

Yoongi laid on the floor, annoyed. It had been a "grueling" practice, and all he wanted was simply to sleep. But, no~...they had to get ready to go to America the next morning.

Well-Suga did...everyone else had already packed and was completely ready to go.

So, after much grumbling, Suga finally stood up and headed to his room. Once there, he flopped on his bed and laid there for about an hour before he finally had enough energy to pack his suitcase. He pulled it out and grabbed all his clothes, throwing them into the case before zipping it shut.

After taking all of ten minutes to pack, Suga decided that he had done enough for the day, and, because he was absolutely exhausted, headed to bed.

* * *

~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

Suga got off the plane, looking around sleepily. Suddenly, his eye was caught by a flash of fiery red hair. His eyes widened.

Was that...? He took off after the flash of red hair and that oh-so-familiar profile, ignoring his bandmates who raced after him shouting questions.

"Augst D!" His shout rang throughout the airport, and the girl turned to reveal that she was indeed the one he was thinking of.

"Sugar?!" She ran to him, meeting him halfway, and he swept her up into a hug, twirling her around in a circle, both of them laughing happily.

Their "moment" was ruined by both his and her friends when they finally caught up. Both sets of friends grabbed their person and proceeded to question them.

"Alexandra Diane Ley, how dare you not tell us that you knew a BTS member?!" Her friends had dark looks on their faces, and Alex realized she was in deep, deep, deep, trouble.

Meanwhile, Suga was also being questioned by his friends, although they didn't hesitate to make fun of him either.

"Who is she?"

"Why did she get to call you Sugar when I can't?!"

"Why in the world did you run?! You hate exercising!"

Suga soon lost patience, "Because she's my girlfriend!"

Alex carefully kept from looking at her friends, knowing that they wanted to kill her right now, as Suga glared at his frozen friends.

"Oh? We're not keeping it a secret anymore?"

Suga shook his head, and she smirked.

"Good, that means I can do this."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward at the same time she pulled his head down, slamming her lips into his.

Suga's surprise lasted for all of five seconds before he deepened the kiss.

When they finally stopped for breath, she turned her head toward her friends and smirked. "I didn't tell you because Sugar wanted to keep it a secret. Now that's no longer a problem, DMTA and Blin, can I introduce you to my boyfriend, Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi, meet my friends, Dirty Minds Think Alike and Blushing Innocent, also known as Jane and Josephine."

Their glares were hot enough to melt steel, but Alex was supremely unconcerned. That's what you get for trying to scare me.

Suga laughed and shook their hands.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **Extended** **Ending**

Although it came as a shock, Suga had finally proposed to Alex who had, of course, agreed.

Now, as she was getting dressed in her white gown, she couldn't help but reminisce. It had been less than a month since Jane and Hoseok got married (they would have still been on their honeymoon if she hadn't told Jane about their wedding).

Alex turned her head, watching Josephine struggle with her dress. It no longer fit as well as it had when Jo had first ordered it for one simple reason...she and Jin were expecting twins.

Jane shook her head and went over to help her sister. "Hmmm, I seem to remember warning you not to have kids until all of us had been married so that you wouldn't have this problem, but it looks like you couldn't even do one thing right."

Jo glanced at her smugly, "Obviously we did something right since I'm pregnant."

Alex burst into laughter at Jane's dumbfounded face; that had just been too perfect. It looks like the Blushing Innocent had grown up.

Suddenly, Namjoon knocked on the door, and asked, "Are you girls ready?"

They all replied in the affirmative and got up, ready to start a new chapter in their lives.


	7. Hero AU

**Taehyung as the Hero**

* * *

Taehyung frowned. It was snowing, and there was nothing he wanted more than to just be sleeping in his nice warm bed, preferably cuddling with one of his fellow heroes. However, because Chaos had decided to attack the city, he had to go and stop her.

It wasn't fair. Just because the other six heroes had been out late last night defeating a different supervillain, he had to take care of The Red Death by himself.

He pouted under his mask and then sighed. Whatever the faster he defeated her, the faster he could get back to his nice heated room.

So...he burst into the room that Chaos was supposed to be in without even bothering to check his surroundings, a very elementary mistake, and he was quickly captured.

He sighed as he was completely bound in thick steel cables. Obviously, The Red Death's henchmen feared him by the number of cables they were putting on him.

Soon, he was transported to Chaos' base, and he was placed in a huge cage reminiscent of a bird's cage. Chaos walked in, and, with a snap of her fingers, called the steel cables to her. They circled her like pet snakes and then formed a chair for her.

She sat down on it and stared at him for quite some time without saying anything.

He actually started to get a little uncomfortable, but before he could do anything, she stood from her chair and walked over to him.

He backed up from the bars, but one of the steel cables slipped through and wrapped around him, bringing him back to the front of the cage.

Chaos reached her hand in and pulled off his full-face mask. V panicked inwardly. No one had ever managed to see his face while he was using his superhero persona, and now he was most likely going to die.

She was either gonna kill him herself, or she was gonna sell his identity to the highest bidder.

However, there was no sound, and Chaos walked away from him without so much as an explanation or a word. As she left the room, the steel cable unwrapped from around him, and followed her, climbing up her body and knocking her thick cape to the ground.

* * *

Chaos walked out of the room that held her greatest archenemy, V, and after the door closed, collapsed against the wall. _How is he that freaking hot?! What?! That's not fair! How am I supposed to kill someone who looks like a freaking supermodel! Not fair!_

Eventually, after her mini temper-tantrum was finished, she walked back into the room. She pulled up one of the big screens for a bird's eye view of the city.

She eyed the fire and destruction with satisfaction and, with a smirk, said, "Look. Your beloved city is in ruins. You are..."

She turned to face V and paused in the middle of her monologue, and in the act of pulling one of her gloves off.

"You are wrapped up in my cape." She deadpanned.

Swaddled in the thick fabric of her favorite black cape, only V's face was still visible, his expression trapped somewhere between a scowl and a pout. "It's cold in here, and you left it in reach. If you weren't too cheap to heat your lair while keeping me prisoner down here, I wouldn't have had to resort to thievery."

"You look adorable." Chaos forced a sneer into her voice, because yes. He did look absolutely adorable, and warm, and _perfect._

Seriously, Chaos, who had never had a romantic interest in anyone in her life, had a _tiny_ crush on the hero in front of her...okay, so maybe it wasn't tiny. Maybe it was actually big enough that she was contemplating keeping him forever so she could try to woo him.

Although she was pretty sure that was not a good idea as he wouldn't like her for it, she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

But, V's voice brought her back to the present. "Well, I don't care. I just want to be warm. I'm freezing." He pouted, and Chaos' thoughts froze.

Instantly, fire exploded out of her body, warming the room significantly to the point that V had to throw off her cloak.

With her thoughts having been restarted by the blaze, she forced herself to sound disdainful. "Is that better?"


	8. Villain AU

**Taehyung as the Villain**

* * *

Kaye sighed. What she wouldn't give for a nice warm bed with a good WIFI connection and her phone. Instead, she was out in sub-zero weather in a stupid spandex suit searching for V, a villain with an ability she really wished she had right now: fire. He could manipulate fire and metal, and what did she have? That's right. All she had was the ability to talk to/control animals...like there were any animals out when it was this cold? No, no, there were not.

She stopped on top of one of the rooftops to look longingly at the house across the street. Behind one of the windows was a beautiful scene. A girl was cuddled up in her bed with three huge comforters on her, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, and a book in the other.

What Kaye wouldn't give to switch places with that girl right now!

Suddenly, Kaye heard a screech, a clash of metal, and, as she turned her head to see, an explosion rocked the city.

Sighing, Kaye shot off towards the direction of the explosion, diving into the building and rescuing two people before heading back into the building. She searched the rooms one by one trying to see if there were any more survivors. However, in one of the moments she wasn't paying attention, she was hit over the head.

When she came to, she was in a giant metal bird cage. V was standing in front of her with a smirk visible under his mask.

"Hello, Fauna. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other." He leaned in and whispered, "Did you miss me?"

Kaye kept herself from twitching, frowning up at him. "Actually, I didn't miss you. Sorry. Not sorry."

His smirk disappeared for a second, and he lifted his hand toward her head, pulling off her mask before she could register what was going on.

His smirk came back as his eyes raked her now exposed face before he turned, his cape slipping from his shoulders.

He walked out of the door, and Kaye was left alone.

* * *

V looked at the door that had closed behind him. He sighed in disappointment. Why couldn't Fauna like him? What was he doing wrong?

He snapped his fingers and a robot brought a book to him. He flipped it open and read, "You must get the attention of the one you love. Once the one you love is paying attention to you, you need to spend time with them on a date. After dating, you can invite them to your house."

 _I don't understand? I got her attention, I spent time with her, I even brought her to my house! Why doesn't she love me back yet?_

He threw the book down in a rare show of temper, turning with a huff, and stalked back into the room. As he walked, he started to pull off his gloves, saying, "Your beloved city is in ruins and you are..."

He raised his eyebrow, and said, "You are wrapped up in my cape."

Only Fauna's face was visible, the rest of her was swaddled under the thick, heavy fabric. Her face contorted into a strange expression between a scowl and a pout, and sadly, that did nothing to help poor V's heart.

"It's cold down here, and you left it in reach. If you weren't too cheap to heat your lair while keeping me prisoner here, I wouldn't have resorted to thievery."

V had to force a sneer into his voice. "You look adorable." Because she did. She was adorable, and warm, and _perfect_.

 _Wait!_ Had she said she was cold?! He couldn't have that!

Fire exploded from his body, warming the room to such a degree that she threw the cape off of her. Instantly, he regretted his decision. This was the first time she had ever worn his clothes, and she'd stopped because she was no longer cold.

But...it was a good thing she wasn't cold anymore...right?


	9. Hoseok and Ex-GF

**Because no normal person would break up with Hoseok, even before he was famous, I came up with two different,** _ **very**_ **melodramatic reasons why she broke up with him. BE WARNED! They are very cliche. So, yeah. There will be two endings, and all of the fluff will be in the beginning flashbacks.**

* * *

Hoseok sighed. Today was the three year anniversary of his breakup with his girlfriend. Not much later, he'd ended up joining Bangtan. No matter how much time had passed though, he still couldn't really understand why she'd dumped him.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

" _Hoseok, I can't fake this anymore. I don't love you, and I never did. We're through."_

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~

Although she had said that, she had been the one to ask him out. She'd been the one to confess first so why-

"Hoseok-hyung! Are you coming?"

He shook himself out of his daze, heading out the door, joining the other six members in the car downstairs.

~~~~~flashback~~~~~

" _Um-Hoseok?"_

 _He turned to his best friend with a grin that faltered upon seeing her hesitant, worried face._

 _She swallowed nervously, "Um-Hoseok, I-I have something to ask you."_

 _Blushing, she looked down, not able to meet his eye as she began to ramble on, "Well, not really ask you. More like...tell you? I don't know! I just need your attention for a moment."_

 _While inwardly thinking that she was quite cute, he nodded, indicating for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say._

 _She glanced up at him, then ducked her head, still unable to meet his eyes, her face a furious red. "I love you, Hoseok!"_

 _He froze. She liked him? His best friend actually liked him as more than a friend? The girl he adored loved him?_

 _His brain shut down._

 _As the silence stretched between them, she paled. "I'm sorry. I should've-I'm sorry."_

 _She turned to leave, but he managed to come out of his stupor in time to grab her hand and pull her into his arms._

" _No! Don't leave; I do love you-I just-I was absolutely not expecting you to love me back, so-"_

 _She looked up at him, the tears in her eyes negated by the rising hope she was feeling. "You-You really love me, too?"_

 _He nodded, and she smiled widely at him, relaxing into his embrace._

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

 _Hoseok stopped the CD, picking up his water bottle at the same time to slake his thirst._

 _Suddenly, someone jumped onto his back. Before he could even begin to get angry, he heard her voice. "Hobi! That was so cool!"_

" _Hey, I'm covered with sweat, you know; you shouldn't-"_

 _She laughed, "I don't care. You're my boyfriend."_

 _Hoseok laughed with her, "Fine, fine. You don't care that I'm sweaty."_

" _Nope!" She sounded so proud that he couldn't help grabbing her and pulling her tiny body around to his front._

" _I love you. You know that, right?"_

 _Giggling, she kissed him on the nose, "I love you too, Hoseok."_

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

 _Hoseok slowly woke up. What was that sound? Was that…?_

" _Happy birthday, dear Hoseok; happy birthday to you~"_

 _He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend leaning over him, murmuring the words to "Happy Birthday" to slowly wake him up._

 _When she saw that she was awake, she smiled before gently kissing his forehead, both eyelids, and his nose before lightly pressing her lips to his._

" _Happy birthday, Hoseok."_

 _He smiled sleepily up at her, pulling her down to join him on the bed, cuddling her to him, and kissing her forehead._

 _Sighing, he held her, "I wish we didn't have to wake her up~"_

 _She laughed, "I called out of school for both of us. We're both 'mysteriously' sick."_

 _His eyes lit up, and he attacked her with gentle kisses, as she collapsed into laughter._

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

" _Hoseok, I'm cold~"_

 _He turned to glance at her, seeing her pout up at him. Rolling his eyes at her fondly, he started to take off his hoodie, only for her to stop him._

" _No!"_

 _He looked at her skeptically, "No?"_

 _She grinned at him, lifting the bottom of his hoodie, placing it over her,, wrapping her arms around his waist, and sticking her head out the top, "No."_

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

 _Hoseok couldn't find his girlfriend anywhere. She wasn't in her classroom, the hallways, the library, or the lunchroom. He was about to find a girl to check the bathrooms when he overheard a conversation about his girlfriend that made his heart skip a beat in fear._

" _...a big fight. Did you hear why?"_

" _I heard that someone dissed Hoseok to her face. When they refused to apologize, she punched him in the face."_

" _Do you know where she is now?"_

" _Hoseok?"_

 _Although one of the gossipers almost had a heart attack at his sudden appearance, the other one simply rolled her eyes, and told him that she was supposed to be in the principal's office._

 _Before the student had time to even finish, he was already running through the halls towards the principal's office. When he tried to enter it, the secretary refused to allow him to barge in. "You aren't allowed in there right now."_

 _So Hoseok was forced to wait outside, only to catch bits and pieces of what was going on inside._

" _Why…..that?"_

" _He….Hoseok...and…."_

" _...punched me?!"_

" _I'll…punch….calls...Hoseok….."_

" _Silence!"_

 _Instantly, both voices went quiet. Finally, after ten minutes, the door opened and his girlfriend came out, followed by a guy that had loved Hoseok's girlfriend for a while._

 _Hobi ran to her, searching for injuries, and glaring at the other boy when he spotted her split lip. Thankfully, that seemed to be her only injury, but the boy she'd fought had it much worse. He had a rapidly blackening eye, and when he opened his mouth to defend himself, he was missing a tooth._

" _I'm fine, Hobi."_

" _What happened?"_

" _I just can't stand him. Today, he just said something that ticked me off, and I couldn't hold it in anymore."_

 _Hoseok kissed her forehead lightly. She was trying to hide it, but he knew why she'd fought him, and he was grateful for her willingness to fight for him._

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

 _Hobi finished his dance practice, wincing when he saw the time. Their date was supposed to have been two hours ago, but he'd practiced right through it._

 _He instantly got out his phone, calling her, trying to figure out why she hadn't come to find him as she'd said she would._

*Wishing you were somehow here again~*

 _Hoseok turned at the familiar ringtone and saw his girlfriend lying on the ground, sleeping. He quickly hung up, almost running to her._

" _Jagi? Why didn't you stop me? I completely lose track of time while dancing."_

 _Sleepily, she opened both eyes, "But, you like it, and I don't mind waiting."_

" _But still, I should have-"_

 _She lifted her arms, "Why don't we go home and cuddle? That's just as good for a date, right?"_

 _His face lit up, and he carefully picked her up, carrying her out of the building._

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

 _Hobi placed his finger over his lips, hoping his girlfriend's mom wouldn't out him to her daughter. When she ignored him and kept talking, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief and tiptoed into the house without his girlfriend ever realizing that he was there._

 _He quickly raced to her room, carefully putting everything out in the perfect places._

 _When his girlfriend finally came up, she opened the door and gasped._

 _Lying on the bed in front of her was a beautiful evening gown with gorgeous diamond, sapphire, emerald, and silver jewelry. On the floor was a pair of 6" heels that matched the dress perfectly._

 _A sudden movement attracted her attention, and she turned to see Hoseok in a tux._

" _Today's your birthday so I wanted to take you somewhere fancy."_

 _Before he could finish, she squealed, running to him, and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be ready in a minute."_

 _She grabbed the dress and ran to her bathroom, taking a very quick bath before putting on the dress. As she ran back out, she was already putting her hair up. Including makeup, it only took her half an hour to get ready; a record time when it came to their dates (not that she'd ever been late)._

" _I'm ready, Hoseok!"_

 _He stared at her, dumbstruck_ _ **(Jungshook)**_ _. "You're beautiful, Jagi."_

 _She blushed, walking over to him, and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hoseok, you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. If I didn't at least look nice, others would think that they could flirt with you. So it's all your fault that I'm pretty."_

 _He laughed at her as he led her out to the car._

 _Hoseok glanced at his beautiful girlfriend. They had already eaten, and now they were about to head home. However, he couldn't bring himself to head home yet, so, when she asked if they could go somewhere else, he quickly agreed._

 _Hobi looked around with a blank face. The ocean...they were at the ocean. Wasn't this going to ruin her dress and shoes?_

 _But, when he turned to her, her smiling face made him swallow his protests. He watched her take off her heels, holding them by their straps with one hand while gathering her dress with the other._

 _However, when she looked up, her excited face fell. "Oh."_

" _Oh?"_

" _I can't hold your hand." She pouted, and he sighed. Shaking his head with a grin._

" _Is that all?" Before she could protest that this was a big deal, he had loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and held out his hand._

" _I'll hold your shoes, and then we can still hold hands."_

 _Her face lit up once more as she handed him her shoes. They held hands as they walked along the beach, talking and laughing before they finally had to leave._

~~~~~continued flashback~~~~~

" _Hoseok!"_

 _He stopped walking, turning just in time to catch her in his arms as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist._

 _He grinned down at her, "Hey, Jagi, how are you?"_

" _I'm good, Hobi!" She reached up to kiss him, pulling back and grinning at him, "I love you."_

 _He gently put her down as they reached their classroom. "I love you, too."_

 _But the very next day, she'd broken up with him so cruelly._

~~~~~end flashback~~~~~

* * *

 **First Ending**

Hoseok looked down at his phone. The name on the screen shocked him. It had been over five years since he'd last been contacted by his ex-girlfriend's parents.

Finally, he took a deep breath and answered the call.

"Hoseok?"

Before he could even say "Hello?", he heard the teary voice of his ex's mother.

His eyes widened as she explained everything that had been happening since they had broken up. When the conversation ended, tears had filled his eyes, and he couldn't even even speak.

"Hoseok-hyung?" Namjoon, Jungkook, and Jimin crowded around him. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he quickly called for a driver, heading out without a second thought. Quickly, the other six members ran after him, barely making it into the car.

It wasn't long before they reached a hospital. Hoseok ran inside, ignoring everything and everyone in his path. The other BTS members trailed behind, apologizing to everyone he'd almost knocked over.

When they finally caught up to Hobi, he was standing, frozen, in front of a door. He took several deep breaths before, tremblingly, opening the door.

Sitting in the bed was his ex-girlfriend, looking frail in a hospital gown, having lost all her hair. Although she was clearly surprised, she gave him a wan smile.

"Hello, Hoseok, it's been a while."

"Why-?" His voice broke, and tears streamed down his face as he stumbled toward the bed. "Why did you- _how_ could you break up with me instead of telling me that-that you had cancer?"

Her smile gentled, "Hobi, you had just gotten cast to be a part of Bangtan. How could I ask you to give that up?"

"Jagi, I…."

"I know that you would have dropped BTS with no hesitation, but how could I ask you to give up your dream? Especially since there was no guarantee that I could be healed. I was told that I could live at most a year. I love you, Hoseok. I couldn't do that to you."

Before Hoseok could say anything, two nurses and a doctor walked in, the nurses working to place her onto a gurney, as the doctor said, "It's time."

Weakly, she pointed to a box near the door, as the nurses pushed her out of the room, "Hobi, that's for you."

Hobi broke down as she was taken from the room; he was unable to even think properly at this point in time. His ex-girlfriend had broken up with him so that he could pursue his dream.

After about thirty minutes, he calmed down enough to remember that she had pointed to a box that was supposed to be for him. He quickly grabbed it, placing it on the only table in the room.

Opening it carefully, he saw that on the very top was a flashdrive shaped like Mang, his BT21 character. Underneath it was the cheap laptop that he had given her for her birthday back before they'd started dating.

Biting his lip, refusing to cry about something like her keeping a birthday present that he'd given to her years ago, he turned it on, and placed the flashdrive into the computer.

When the only file opened, he saw his ex sitting on a bed. "Hello, Hoseok!"

Her eyes were teary, but she grinned out at him anyway. "I know that whenever you see this, you'll probably be angry at me, but I wanted to make you a video diary for you."

She turned from the camera to pull out her old laptop, quickly signing in and opening YouTube. "I may not be able to be with you right now, Hobi, but that doesn't mean anything. I'll still your biggest fan. So I'll follow everything, Hobi." She laughed, "That didn't sound creepy at all, did it?"

The screen went black for a second, and then she appeared again in a different outfit. "Hey, Hobi. This is Day 2. I'm getting admitted to the hospital tomorrow. But I heard that you moved into the dorms. We're both moving at the same time! Still extremely similar, aren't we?"

She sighed, "We've only been ex's for a day and a half, and I'm already suffering withdrawals. I hope you post something soon, Hoseok. Love you."

Day after day went by on the video, some were ten or more minutes, and some were a mere thirty seconds. They slowly watched her get thinner and thinner, eventually losing all her hair.

They were shocked to see that she had been positive throughout, following everything BTS did. She was their first subscriber, she bought everything they released, etc.

The last day soon arrived, "Hey, Hobi, tomorrow I'm having surgery because chemotherapy isn't working any longer. I'm going to ask my parents to mail this to you if I don't make it through this. I don't want you to think that I actually hated you. I love you so much, Hobi, and I hope that everything you do turns out well for you."

Hobi was, again, sobbing, and even his friends were crying as they finished the video. But, by now, it had been hours, and a doctor walked into the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(I'm not that cruel.)**

"She's come it through the surgery well. We managed to remove all of the cancerous cells. If she makes it through this week, she should be okay."

Her parents lit up, tears of thankfulness filling their eyes. Hoseok collapsed in relief with Jungkook and Jin barely catching him.

It had been a week since she had made it out of surgery. Hoseok, although busy, tried to go to the hospital whenever he had time.

While there, he and his ex-girlfriend simply talked: about themselves, their lives after they broke up, and what the future might hold for them. They had decided that it would probably be for the best if they became friends again first. Maybe, just maybe, they could become lovers again, but, for now, being friends was enough.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Second Ending**

Hoseok slowly opened his eyes as he woke, feeling a wave of panic wash through him as he realized that he couldn't see anything. Soon he realized that there was a thick piece of cloth across his eyes, and that that was why he couldn't see.

Slowly, memories came back to him: their plane being hijacked, their security team and managers being brutally knocked out, and their being kidnapped.

He tried to move his hands, but they were tied tightly. Next, he tested his legs, but they were also bound. After that, he attempted to move his mouth, and found, to his relief, that he could speak.

"Jin? Namjoon? Yoongi? Jimin? Taehyung? Jungkook?"

Each one responded with a confused groan, and Hobi sighed with relief. Suddenly, a door slammed open and footsteps began to come toward them.

A petulant, whiny female voice complained, "Daddy? Why are they tied up?"

There was an annoyed male sigh before a long silence that ended only by their restraints being removed. Their blindfolds were pulled off last, none too gently.

Blinking at the unexpected influx of light, they soon saw a "young" female and an elderly man surrounded by dangerous-looking bodyguards.

The "girl" seemed to be about thirty, trying to look sixteen, and only succeeding in looking forty. Her face, caked in makeup, cracked every time she opened her mouth to complain. Her eyes originally would have been a captivating green, but the bloodshot "whites" of her eyes ruined them, making anyone who met them feel that they had seen a vengeful ghost.

It was impossible to tell what color the rest of her natural hair had been originally. Hobi could count six different colors all growing out. Her skin was unnaturally tan and wrinkled, and the clothes she'd chosen to wear revealed more than any person with working eyesight had ever wanted to see.

Quickly, they turned to look at the elderly man. He was fat, extremely fat, immensely fat! If someone had claimed that he was a hippopotamus, they would not have been surprised. The top of his head was bald and would have sparkled under the light if it hadn't been for all the wrinkles.

His eyes had almost disappeared, and his nose, ears, and mouth appeared to have melted into the rest of his face. He had a long, white, neatly-trimmed beard that cascaded down his front. His suit, although well-made and surprisingly well-made for one of his girth, was a hideous off-white that simply seemed to make him expand even further as the light hit it.

They averted their eyes to the bodyguards to see that they were they typical thugs and were relieved. At least _they_ weren't sight pollution.

The fat man spoke up, "You guys are that famous band right now? Bangtan...something?"

"Daddy, it's Bangtan Boys!"

"Yes, yes, baby. Anyway, it's my baby's birthday next month, and she wants you guys to put on a concert for you. So you're gonna perform all your songs for her."

Their eyes widened, " _All_ of them?!"

Before they could protest further, he said, "If you don't, I'll kill you, starting from the oldest and working down to the youngest."

The "girl" grinned at them, "Oh! I just can't wait!"

She flounced out, and the mountain of a man soon followed with a quick order to one of the thugs.

The thug stepped forward, "The boss forgot, but the songs need to be completely in English as well."

As the bodyguards left, one of them said, "The mute will attend you during your stay here."

Once all the outsiders were gone, they gathered together, worried about what was going on and what was going to happen to them when they failed to do as asked in a month's time.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a girl walked in. She headed toward them without any emotion, but Hoseok was clearly shocked.

"Jagi?"

Her emotionless eyes stared straight through him before they slid past him to the others. She gestured for them to follow and left immediately. The other six members turned to Hobi in shock, but he ignored them, quickly running after her, questions bombarding his mind.

 _Why was she here? Was she okay? Was she here by choice or not? Why hadn't she said anything to him? Wait-hadn't they said she was a mute?!_

Before his mind could implode on him, she opened a door, and they all filed in. Once the door was shut, she quickly got closer and said, "You have to act as if you don't know me. If they find out that you used to be my boyfriend, they'll-" She broke off, shuddering, "You don't want to know."

"But...what…?"

She smiled sadly. "Dad liked to gamble. He lost too much one night to the mafia so he sold me. Mom managed to warn me so I broke up with you so that you wouldn't spend time trying to find me when I disappeared."

Shaking her head, she sighed, "We don't have time for this. They don't know that I can talk so don't let anyone know, okay? I'll get you guys out of here somehow."

She started toward the door, but stopped before she opened it, "No matter what you see later, Hoseok, guys, don't be too surprised."

She left them there, stunned.

The boys practiced their choreography while Namjoon translated all of their songs into English, making sure that they still made sense. Meanwhile, she brought them food and supplies, never once smiling _or_ saying a single word.

One week had passed before the hippopotamus came back to visit them. "How's the practice going, boys?"

They glared at him but didn't answer. Angry at them, but unable to injure them because of his "baby girl's birthday present", he looked around for a suitable victim. Spotting the "mute", he walked toward her, letting loose a full strength blow at her face, sending her flying.

Hoseok was horrified and started to move forward, but a glare from his ex-girlfriend stopped him in his tracks.

The massively obese man sent a kick her way before quickly leaving, grumbling and cursing as he left.

After he was gone, they quickly ran towards her, but she stood up as if nothing had happened. She wiped the blood from her lips and said, "I'm all right. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?!"

She ignored their shock, walking out of the room, waiting to wince in agony until _after_ she had left their sight.

They were practicing their choreography when she ran in, quickly rushing them to hide in a closet. Gunshots exploded outside, unnerving them.

Suddenly, there was dead silence. They tried to open the door, but something was leaning against it, making it hard to do so.

Soon, they heard a man yelling, "Capture them all; don't let even one escape!"

There were more gunshots and shouts. The closet door rattled a couple times, but there was no sign of it opening or breaking. The sudden suffocating silence was broken by a male voice.

"Will you surrender?"

Seeing that the special forces that she'd called had come, she succumbed to her injuries, fainting.

The special forces captain quickly got his men to remove her. As soon as her weight was no longer against the door, it flew open, and they came face to face with the hostages that they had come to save-BTS.

The BTS members ignored them, heading straight for the girl.

"Jagi? Are you okay?"

Unconscious, she didn't respond, and Hoseok almost collapsed when he saw her wounds. The others explained to the special forces about her, as she was taken to the hospital.

While she was still in a come, the court decided the outcome of the case, and she was acquitted of all charges.

Two months after she had been acquitted, she woke up from her coma. The first thing she saw was Hoseok, sleeping, with her hand in his.

She smiled down at him, bringing his hand up to hers and kissing it gently. "I'm sorry, Hobi. It's all my fault. I should have done something more so that you could be okay."

Before she could say anything else, he brought her attention to him. "Jagi, it's not your fault. It's your dad's fault, and also, it's that old man's fault. Don't blame yourself."

He pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. "I love you, Jagi. Will you be my girlfriend, again?"

Tears sprang to her eyes, "Yes, Hobi. I'll be your girlfriend again."

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long, but I was writing six different BTS one-shots at the same time. Only this one and the next one are finished. Oops~**


	10. You Bring Color to My Life

**Colorblind!OCxReverseHarem!BTS**

 **Soulmate AU where you can't see a specific color until you look into your soulmate's eyes for the first time (i.e. if your soulmate has blue eyes, you won't see blue until you make eye contact for the first time).**

 **This is obviously a reverse harem; if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

Once again, Aslyn sighed. She didn't think it was quite fair; not only was she one of the very few colorblind females in the world, but it wasn't even just colorblindness. She had monochromatic color blindness meaning she could only see blacks, whites, and greys.

In this world where soulmates could find each other because of the colors they saw when meeting their soulmate's eyes, she had a zero percent chance of ever realizing when she'd met hers.

Well, it wasn't like she was even guaranteed to have a soulmate. There were plenty of people who never found theirs, or worse **(expelled)** didn't even have one.

Whatever; why was she even getting deep, philosophical, and teary-eyed while standing in a line for a concert. What? Was she in a fanfic or something? **(Author sweats nervously.)**

Glancing around at the people around her, they all seemed fairly quiet; there was some light chatter here and there, but otherwise there wasn't much noise. Maybe she'd get out of this without a migraine.

But, as the doors finally opened to allow them into the venue, the noise level exploded. Irritated, she began to walk indoors. Why did there have to be so much noise?

As she finally managed to sit down in her seat, she quickly pulled out two Advil. Taking them, she hoped that her migraine would quickly disappear.

But her migraine was still pulsating in her head when the concert finally started. With a sigh, she tried desperately to pay attention to the seven dancing man and the song they were singing, but she couldn't concentrate.

Finally, she gave up, simply sitting back and listening with her eyes closed.

* * *

After the concert, she debated on whether to go to the fanmeet or not, but finally decided that she _would_ go, regardless of her migraine.

So, she got in line, pondering on the merits of taking her next dose of medicine two hours early to see if it would clear up her migraine.

Before she could decide one way or the other, the lady at the front of the line told her it was her turn.

She opened up her book, sitting down in front of Namjoon. He looked at her with a smile that froze when he met her eyes. His own eyes flickered around in shock before landing back on her, his grin wider than she'd ever seen it.

But, Namjoon's grin slowly began to falter as she sat there in total confusion. Why had he looked around the room like that, and why was he staring at her now?

Seeming to have realized something, he quickly signed her book, asking for her name, which she quietly gave before she had to move down the line.

* * *

Jimin turned to the next fan in line only to almost choke when he met her eyes. A rush of color filled his vision, and he couldn't believe that the color he'd never seen before, green, could be so absolutely beautiful as her eyes were.

However, when he realized that she didn't seem to have seen any new colors, he felt an almost unbelievable amount of panic. But, as the panic slowly receded, he became determined. If she hadn't seen any colors, it just meant that he would have to try to get her to fall for him the normal way.

Quickly, he signed her book, asking for her name which she gave with a kind smile.

* * *

Taehyung smiled at the pretty girl in front of him, reaching for her book so that he could sign it.

Quickly, he asked her name, glancing up to meet her eyes, and freezing when green exploded in his vision.

With barely a pause, he leaned forward and hugged his soulmate, who, in her turn, froze.

"Um…?" Aslyn panicked. Although she was happy that Taehyung was hugging her, because she had no clue why, it wasn't really a good thing.

Tae, instantly realizing that she had no clue that she was his soulmate, quickly let go, trying not to cry. However, as Aslyn was asked to move forward, he determined that he would try to get her to fall for him anyway.

* * *

Aslyn quickly walked toward Jin, smiling widely at him, hoping that she could have a semi-normal visit. The previous three had exasperated her migraine, basically nullifying any good that the Advil had done.

However, when he froze as well before gazing at her in awe, her migraine grew even stronger, and she nearly groaned in agony. Was it too much to ask for a normal meeting between a fan and an idol? That was legit all she wanted.

"Hello~ What's your name?"

She quickly told him, and he signed her book as she was asked to move on the next BTS member.

* * *

Yoongi glanced at Jin, wondering why he was so quiet and met the eyes of the girl who was talking to his friend. Instantly, green exploded on his eyesight: green BTS bombs, green hair on a couple of fans, his own green shirt, but what he couldn't pull his eyes away from were _her_ beautiful green eyes.

Suga's smile, which had faded slightly in his surprise, came back full force as she began to walk toward him.

She handed him her book with a dazzling smile, giving her name after he asked.

Yoongi quickly signed the book; he'd already noticed that she hadn't seen the same splash of color that he had. However, that meant nothing to him. Even if she never found out that he was her soulmate, it didn't meant that he couldn't try to win her affections.

Soon she had to move on, and he quickly called over a security guard and asked him about Aslyn Forrest.

The security guard nodded, "We're checking on her now; actually, you're the fifth one to ask about her."

Yoongi's eyes widened; didn't that mean…?

* * *

Jungkook waved goodbye at the girl who had just left before turning to glance at the fan who was coming toward him.

His breath hitched as he stared into beautiful green eyes. He couldn't break away; her eyes seemed to be dragging him deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, a soothing voice brought him back to reality, "Jungkook?"

Instantly, he snapped out of his daze, signing her book as she was asked to move on.

He frowned; he hadn't had a chance to get her name. Maybe one of the other members had asked her.

* * *

Hoseok's eyes remained glued to the first bit of green he had ever seen: the eyes of the fan sitting in front of him.

But, realizing that he was ignoring her to stare into her eyes, he quickly asked her name, signed her book, and placed it to the side, smiling widely at her. Her answering smile was strained, and he instantly became worried.

"Are you okay, Aslyn?"

"Ah, I have a migraine; I don't really do well in crowds so this was a bit hard for me."

Seeing his downcast expression, she quickly continued, "Oh! But I wouldn't have missed it for the world! I had a lot of fun!"

Before he could reply, her time was up, and she had to leave.

Gazing after her, he all but ignored the girl who had come to him next, causing her to go home and cry as she'd been ignored by all seven members of BTS.

* * *

Aslyn collapsed on her bed in the house that she'd inherited from her grandparents.

Today had been excruciatingly…..exhilarating…? She wasn't even sure if that was the correct way to describe today. Standing in the lines and trying to ignore her migraine had been horrible, but meeting BTS had been both wonderful and terrible.

Meeting them had been amazing, but seeing them so distracted while they'd talked to her-they'd acted so weird-she couldn't help but wonder if the girls before her had been their soulmates or something. **(The author apologizes for her dense OC and begs the reader to leave some room for artistic license.)**

She sighed. That had to have been the most awkward thing she'd ever had to go through.

* * *

Finally, _finally,_ the fan meet was over. The boys quickly gathered around the security guard that they had, miraculously **(-_-)** , all chosen to ask about their soulmate.

Knowing what they all wanted to know, he sighed. "She left too quickly for us to catch; however, we will definitely catch her at the fan meet tomorrow. The tickets for today were good for tomorrow as well, so all Armies should be back.

They relaxed, sighing with relief, before quickly realizing that this meant that they _shared_ a soulmate!

Knowing that they would need to talk about this in private, their manager drove them back to their dorms, leaving them alone there to talk about their soulmate.

* * *

Aslyn sighed again. She had finally made up her mind to go to the fan meet tomorrow. If she'd managed to finish the gifts she'd wanted to give them earlier, then she wouldn't have had to be surrounded by more noisy fans.

But, she'd been lazy and put it off for too long. Whether they kept these gifts or not, she had to finish them so that she could give them to the seven men whose music had helped her through many a rough spot in her life.

She stood, heading to the hall closet, searching through the mounds of unwanted things that her grandparents had shoved in there. Amidst all the old art projects and pet care products, she finally managed to find seven small bags and a few pieces of somewhat decent tissue paper.

Carefully, she took the slightly crumpled tissue paper, smoothing it out, before gently folding them to hide the presents she'd placed in the small bags. Then, after looking up calligraphy videos and practicing for two hours, she wrote their names and some notes on cards that she attached to the bags.

After gently placing each bag into a bigger bag so that she could more easily carry them, she left the bag by the door, took some medicine for her migraine, and headed off to bed.

* * *

Thirty minutes had already passed since the fanmeet had started, and their soulmate still hadn't come through the line. Even worse, she wasn't in the next fifty feet of fans that they could see.

After finally coming to terms with the fact that they were going to be sharing a soulmate, it seemed that they wouldn't even have a chance to try to win her over. Obviously, there weren't many people who were willing to have seven soulmates, and they'd been planning how to get her used to the idea, but-

They turned with hopeful eyes to the security guards. The head guard nodded and sent one of his men farther back to check the rest of the line.

While he was gone, the boys turned their full attention back to their fans, trying to hide the worry and fear that their soulmate wouldn't show up with varying success.

The fans noticed the deflating moods and tried desperately to cheer their idols up, but nothing worked...until~ the guard came back, whispering to the head guard, who, in his turn, walked over to BTS, quietly telling each of them that their soulmate was at the very back of the line. **(How convenient~ -_-)**

Seeing that the boys were much happier, the fans were overjoyed. BTS was now more easily interacting with them since they weren't as worried, and there was many a fan that "died" because of the brilliant smiles they were faced with.

* * *

When Aslyn's turn finally came, the guards made sure that everyone was gone and that all cameras were off. While they took care of those things, BTS gathered around Jin, whose seat she had stopped in front of.

She was surprised, but they quickly reassured her.

"You're the last fan so we figured that we'd reward you for your patience by all meeting you together."

Her smile widened, "That's awesome because I made you all some presents."

She opened the huge bag by her side to pull out seven smaller bags. She handed one to each of them as they grinned. She'd gotten them presents. Did she know that she was their soulmate after all?

But, as they opened the bags and pulled out small stuffed animals, they felt nothing but confusion.

* * *

Jin looked at the pink, black, and white patchwork penguin. He noticed a small tag tied around its neck, and he reached for it, quickly reading it.

"Hello, Seokjin, my name is Pengjin (sorry, I'm punny). I just wanted to let you know that I am so grateful for you. You've helped me through several hard times with your music. Thank you so much! ~Aslyn"

* * *

Yoongi pulled a blue, green, and purple sugar glider. Noticing the tag, he unfolded it to read:

"Hello, Yoongi, my name is Suga Glida (sorry, I adore puns). I just wanted to thank you for everything that you do. Your music always inspires me to try harder. Thank you! ~Aslyn"

* * *

Hoseok carefully took the tissue paper out of the bag and reached in, pulling out a beautiful golden horse. He stared at it in shock for a second before realizing that there was a tag around its neck.

"Hello, Hoseok; because I love puns, this horse is named Horseok. ^.^ Thank you so much for being such a sunny person even when you're having a bad day. You always manage to make me feel better, and I appreciate you so much. ~Aslyn"

* * *

Namjoon stared at a deep purple and lavender crab in confusion before reaching for the tag attached to its claw.

"Hello, Namjoon! This is Crabjoon! (Puns! XD) I just wanted to thank you for being such a wonderful leader. Your hard work and perseverance pushes me through my hard times as well. ~Aslyn"

* * *

Jimin turned the emerald, black, and white chipmunk over in his hands until he'd satisfied his curiosity before he opened the tag.

"Hello, Jimin! Meet Chipmin (Puns are fun!). I just wanted to thank you for always being sweet and kind. Don't let anyone bring you down, okay? I'm rooting for you! ~Aslyn"

* * *

Taehyung gazed at the midnight blue, white, and grey dog in his hands. Opening the tag, he read:

"Hello, Taehyung! Meet Taehound (I adore puns).Thank you so much for always being yourself. You make it easier for me to stand up for myself. ~Aslyn"

* * *

Jungkook stared at the crimson and cream bunny in his hands for a while before turning to the tag.

"Hello, Jungkook. This is Bunkook (Puns .). I really appreciate all the hard work you put into everything you do. It always inspires me to work even harder as well. ~Aslyn"

* * *

They looked up, smiles on their faces, to see that she was no longer in sight. Instantly, they panicked.

"Where is she?"

The lady, who was in charge of keeping the fans moving in line, spoke up, "Her time was up so I sent her on her way."

Glaring at her, they all raced off, hoping that she was still in the building so that they could find her.

While they searched, their manager walked over to the lady they had just left, explaining that Aslyn was never to be sent away again.

Finally, Jin caught up to Aslyn. He grabbed her arm, calling his friends over, "Guys, I found her."

She stopped, turning to him in confusion, "Seokjin?"

"You didn't even stay to let us thank you?"

"Ah! Well, my time was up, and I was asked to leave. I didn't want to get in trouble or be a bother, so I obeyed."

"No, no, Jagi; you never have to leave. We'd like to be able to hang out with you."

She looked at Jungkook skeptically, and Yoongi smacked the back of his head.

"What he meant was that we would love to be your friends, if you have no objections?"

Her grin made their hearts skip a beat before quickening. "I'd love to be friends with you guys."

Namjoon quickly stepped forward, "Then-may we have your phone number?"

When Namjoon asked for her phone number, she froze. Had-had that really just happened? Had one of her favorite celebrities really just asked her for her phone number?

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she pulled her phone out, so out of it that she couldn't even remember her own number.

Aslyn quickly unlocked her phone, trying to hide the sexy picture of Yoongi that was her background, and lockscreen, for the day.

 _Oh. Oh no. Did they see? Please tell me they didn't see._ **(They saw.)**

She glanced around sneakily at their expressions while she told them her number, but none of them had a strange expression so maybe she was safe. **(She wasn't. She had six massively jealous, and one extremely smug, soulmates.)**

After they added her to their contacts, she smiled, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I had already made plans for the day, and I can't put them off."

She was smiling on the outside, but, on the inside, she was crying. _Why did I have to make plans with my friends today, of all days?! Aslyn, you are an idiot!_

Although the guys didn't really want her to go, they understood that she couldn't just cancel her plans, and they let her go.

* * *

Once she was gone, they all turned to glare at a smirking Yoongi.

"What? It's not my fault that I'm her bias or that she has extremely good taste."

They all lunged at him, knocking him to the floor to be squashed under all of them.

* * *

Aslyn opened her laptop, anime tears streaming down her face.

When the call finally connected to both of her friends, she playfully glared at them. "BTS was talking to me. They were talking to me, and they wanted to hang out, but I dropped them so that I could talk to you guys. I've never regretted anything more."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"You dropped BTS for us?!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hey! I already know I'm an idiot. You don't have to rub it in."

"Girl, this was gonna be a surprise, but now it doesn't matter. We're coming to your house in two days to stay with you. Get ready for the longest lecture of your life."

They both hung up without another word, and she shivered in fear. _My two mom friends? Both? A lecture each? I'm dead!_ **(Based on what my two mom friends would actually say if I dropped BTS for them.)**

She curled up into a little ball, feeling sorry for herself.

As she sat, contemplating her rapidly shortening existence, she got a text message. Not even a second later, six other messages bombarded her phone.

When she checked them, she realized that they were all of the boys' texting her their numbers.

Happily, she added them all into her phone, setting their contact pictures as the same, sexy photos that she rotated through as her lock screen and background every day. Then, she splurged to buy their songs to set as their ringtones: Daydream, Seesaw, Serendipity, Singularity, Moonchild, Epiphany, and Euphoria. She'd almost bought Agust D but decided that it wouldn't really be appropriate for the library she worked at.

* * *

Over the next two days, Aslyn cleaned the rooms that her friends would be staying in and texted the boys whenever she had free time (and _after_ they'd texted her first. The anxiety was strong, and she had no interest in being considered a nuisance by her favorite band.)

* * *

Aslyn sat on the sofa, finally done with all the cleaning she'd had to do. When she'd moved in last month, she hadn't had time to put anything away so she'd just left lots of boxes everywhere and put it off. When her friends had said they were coming over, she panicked.

Now that she was done though, she finally had time to start working on her fanfics. However, she'd no more than pressed play on her 30 hour kpop playlist and gotten out her laptop when the doorbell rang.

She grumbled all the way to the door, rolling her eyes when she saw that the people there were her two mom friends, Holly and Brooke.

"Why didn't you guys just let yourselves in? I gave you both a key."

"Oh no. Don't even think about it. You aren't getting out of this lecture that easily."

~~~~~~Four Hour Time Skip~~~~~~

"Now, do you understand?"

"Yes~"

"Good. Moving on, we planned to stay for a month. Is that okay?"

"Um, yes? But what about-"

Brooke and Holly rolled their eyes, "Hmph. Don't worry about them; they're too busy for us so we decided to come bother you for a while."

Holly nodded, "Yeah, but it's also fine with us. We've been wanting to come see you for a while, but there just hasn't been any time."

Suddenly, the song changed, and Just Right resounded throughout the house. Tears welled up in Holly's eyes, and Brooke patted her on the back as Aslyn ran for her phone, quickly skipping forward to the next song.

However, that just made things worse as Now or Never began to play. Wincing as Brooke joined Holly in crying her heart out, Aslyn turned off the music.

 _What are the odds that those two songs play just as they finish their four hour lecture? I mean, I only added them twice to my 30 hour playlist, and they just "happen" to play now?!_

Aslyn tried desperately to console her two mom friends by dumping her entire month's worth of emergency chocolate in front of them and gingerly patting them on the back. She wasn't exactly the best at comforting people. **(Just like the author; that is literally what the author does)**

"They-they forgot our anniv-anniversary! I understand that they're busy, so I forgave them for that, but then-but then they forgot my-my birthday! I thought-I thought that we were soul-mates!" Holly's voice broke, and she started crying even harder.

Brooke sniffled, "They accepted tour, and, normally, I wouldn't care, but they're going to be gone on the day that they said would always be our day! And, as if that weren't bad enough, they're also going to miss my birthday!"

Aslyn nodded, agreeing that Got7 and SF9 simply didn't deserve her friends, and telling Holly and Brooke that they could stay at her place as long as they would like too.

Tearfully, they thanked her, and she nodded before walking over to her TV to start _Phantom of the Opera_. Then she ran to the kitchen, grabbing three pints of ice cream and some spoons.

The rest of the night, they watched movies, ate ice cream, and talked about cute guys, studiously ignoring Holly's and Brooke's soulmates in Got7 and SF9.

* * *

The next morning, Aslyn opened bleary eyes, deeply regretting going to bed only an hour before she had to wake up to go to work.

However, she couldn't be late so she quickly got ready and left, leaving a note for her friends.

* * *

Today had been absolutely horrible. First, she had only gotten an hour's worth of sleep. Then there had been a group of, _extremely,_ loud kindergartners who had run throughout the kid's section. Three of them had been rough with the books and ripped pages out.

Then, there had been a stubborn old lady who had insisted that she had seen a book about cat fur homemade crafts in the library before and wanted help to find it. She had not believed Aslyn when she was told that there was no such book and screamed at her for what felt like an hour but was, luckily, only five minutes before Aslyn's boss kicked her out.

Then, some random creepy dude had tried flirting with her for thirty minutes. He'd followed her around no matter where she went, and, when she rejected his advances, terrified her by stating that he would wait for her to leave work.

All in all, she hadn't had a very good day.

Suddenly, Serendipity played from her phone. She quickly unlocked her phone to reply to Jimin's question about her day.

She replied, telling him all about her horrible day, not even realizing that she was on a group chat until after they all responded, asking if she were okay and if she'd made it home safely.

Their concern lifted her spirits as she unlocked her front door. "I'm fine now; I just made it home, but I've got guests so I have to go. Talk to you later?"

Her anxiety shot through the roof as soon as she'd pressed send. Panicked thoughts shot through her head, mainly about her being an idiot and wondering if they'd hate her. But, before she could have a panic attack, her anxiety was soothed by their happily assenting texts.

With her panic now gone, Aslyn dumped her stuff by the door, where it would be easily accessible for tomorrow's work and turned off her headphones, letting her music play loudly as she walked to the kitchen.

Once there, she stared at Holly and Brooke who were...cooking...both of them. Brooke _never_ cooked. Baking? Sure. Cooking? Never...well, not if there were another human who could cook in the vicinity.

She must have really needed to be distracted by something. So Aslyn decided to help her out. "I need some ideas for my newest fanfic; I'm kinda stuck."

Brooke immediately walked over to her, and they began to talk, getting deeply involved in their conversation.

Holly rolled her eyes. Of course they would abandon her for fanfiction. But, before she could get too annoyed, she heard a story idea that she liked, and she quickly joined the conversation.

Before long, they had nine new ideas, and the food was ready.

* * *

Three days had passed, and they'd settled into a routine. All in all, they were having a lot of fun, although they had to avoid any Got7 or SF9 references so that they weren't flooded by tears or destroyed in an epic explosion of anger.

* * *

Two weeks later, Aslyn came home to two excited roommates. As soon as they saw her, they rushed her, talking rapidly and unintelligibly.

"Woah, woah! Pause! I can't understand you!"

They slowed down immensely at that, "We. Got. Tickets. To. The. Next. BTS. Concert!"

Aslyn grinned at them, "That's worth the screaming; continue if you wish."

They didn't even pause for a second before screaming again. Aslyn rolled her eyes but kept walking, heading for her laptop to watch more music videos.

Her migraine came back full force as she made eye contact with a closeup of Jimin. She sighed, taking three Advil before continuing to watch.

* * *

A week. It had been a week since they'd gotten three tickets to the next BTS concert. Got7 and SF9 were getting just a bit frantic as they searched for their soulmates.

Aslyn watched her friends mope and sighed, searching through their phones for their boyfriends' numbers. She entered them all into her phone and started two massive group messages.

After she'd finally managed to convince them that she wasn't a crazy, stalker fan, she asked them if they wanted to know where their soulmates were. Of course their answers were a resounding "Yes!", so she laughingly gave them her address, telling them she would only open the door to them if they were _all_ there in four hours.

Meanwhile, as the boys panicked, she walked into the room to rejoin her friends. "So, I told your soulmates that they had four hours to get here if they wanted to see you. It seemed as if they'll all be here, so maybe you should decide how you want them to apologize to you."

The girls glared at her for a few seconds before grinning deviously. "Okay; we'll take some time to think about it."

Aslyn grinned back, "Well, you guys have fun~"

* * *

When the doorbell rang, three hours and fifty-seven minutes later, Aslyn smirked, walking to the door, opening it to reveal all of SF9 and Got7 standing there.

She triple-counted them then stepped aside. "You're welcome to come in, but if my sisters ask you to leave, you will. No arguing," she glared darkly, "got it?"

They nodded quickly, and she smiled, "That's good."

She escorted them to two different rooms where Brooke and Holly were waiting. Aslyn then stood between the two rooms, ready to assist wherever she was needed. She barely had to wait twenty minutes before both boy groups were headed out, nervous anticipation on their faces.

She led them to the door, watching them leave before heading back in to talk to her friends. "So, what do they have to do to earn forgiveness?"

Brooke smirked, "They have to escort me to every concert I want to see, and they can't touch me until I've forgiven them."

Aslyn looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You can live without touching them?"

Brooke stared at her, innocently, "I never said that I couldn't touch them~"

Holly laughed, "Oh, you're cruel, but, then again, I guess I am, too~ They have to escort me wherever I please: shopping, amusement park, etc., where they must pay for all the things that I want. And~" she smirked deviously, "they can't touch me either."

"So, how long do they have to do this before you forgive them?"

"At least a week, but it really depends on how long they can go without touching us, doesn't it? Because, _if_ they touch us, it starts over."

Aslyn laughed, "Oh, you two are evil~ I love it!"

* * *

The girls had gone on two dates since then, and, each time, they had come back, laughing, telling her how hard the boys were working to win them back. They confessed that they were going to tell the boys that they were forgiven after the BTS concert.

While Brooke's and Holly's boys were trying to win them back, the BTS boys were still trying to win Aslyn over. They texted her whenever they had free time and soon found out that she had tickets to their next concert.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her? That we're her soulmates, I mean?"

They all turned to look at Jungkook, wondering if that was the best idea.

"Is it too early? We haven't even had time to meet her in the last month?"

Namjoon shook his head, "That might be why we need to tell her. What if she'd already dating someone?"

They all flinched at the thought of their soulmate dating someone else.

"There's no other choice; we're just going to have to tell her." **(The real reason they're telling her is because this one-shot is already over 4,500 words. -_-)**

With that determined, they decided that now they had to find a way to break the news to her.

* * *

Aslyn sighed, "But why~?"

Holly and Brooke rolled their eyes, "Because~ You're going to your favorite band's concert. Even if you wanna be casual, you still have to be hot."

Ignoring her sighs, they picked through her clothes before choosing a pair of black, high-waisted shorts, a green silk shirt, and high heeled ankle boots. They paired it with silver jewelry and quickly applied light makeup, leaving her curly red hair alone, after an attempt to tame the frizzy mass backfired.

When they finally finished, they turned her toward the mirror. "So? What do you think?"

"Um? It's black and white? I mean, I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Aesthetics are wasted on you."

She pushed them gently, "Whatever. Are you guys still going with me?"

"Uh, yeah~ Duh."

"Well, then, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

They flew to their rooms in a panic, ignoring Aslyn's laughter as it followed them. It wasn't long before they were all ready, and they piled into Brooke's care, heading out to the concert.

* * *

The concert was over, and they were going to meet BTS. Since Brooke and Holly were both happily taken, they quickly made sure that she was presentable.

Suddenly, a burly security guard came up to them. "Aslyn Teller?"

Although slightly worried, she nodded.

"If you'll please follow me?"

She stayed put, refusing to move, "I'm not going anywhere without my two friends." _If you think for one second I'm just gonna go with you cause you're in uniform, you're crazy. That's how girls get murdered._

Without even pausing for a second, he agreed, and, quite frankly, that actually worried her more. The guard led them to a room and asked them to wait inside.

They opened the door to see a well-decorated lounge with four couches and three tables of food. Once the door had closed behind them, Aslyn apologized, "I am so sorry, but I was not about to go with that shady guy on my own."

"No, it's okay. Frankly, if you'd gone with him on your own, we would've disowned you."

She mock glared at them, "That's all it takes?"

They nodded sagely, "That's all it takes."

* * *

It had been three hours. Although they had attempted to resist the food, they hadn't managed. In fact, they were now sprawled out one of the couches with Aslyn lying across Brooke's and Holly's laps since they were cold and she wasn't.

Suddenly, the door opened, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Oh, my bloody freaking-" Aslyn cut off as she landed on the floor. She stood up, rubbing her back, "Blast it! Who bloody decided to-"

 _I'm dead. That's it. I'm dead. That security guard came back and murdered me because there's no way BTS actually just saw me do that. Nope. I'm dead and in my own personal hell._

Hoseok walked over, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Completely fine." _Not. 'm not actually dead yet, but the embarrassment is slowly killing me. Frankly, I'd prefer to be straight out murdered._

In a desperate, and valiant, attempt to get their attention off her friend, Brooke spoke up, "Are you the reason we got asked to stay in this room?"

"Yes. Actually, we had something to tell Aslyn."

Aslyn stopped breathing. Holly and Brooke, who knew their friend well, patted her back until she started up again.

Once she seemed to be able to function on her own, they walked over to the other side of the room to give Aslyn and the BTS members some privacy.

Silence. The boys stared at her, unsure how to bring up the subject until suddenly Jimin exclaimed, "You're our soulmate!"

He instantly slapped his hand over his mouth as Aslyn shut down in shock. Jungkook shook his head, "Hyung, you're an idiot."

Taehyung glared at Jimin before attempting to calm down Aslyn as the others began to all explain at once that they had seen green for the first time when they made eye contact with her, and, that, even though she hadn't seemed to see any colors, they wanted her to know. Would she maybe want to attempt a relationship with them.

Brooke started to help Aslyn come back to the land of the living and sane while Holly spoke up, "Um, Aslyn is completely color blind. She can only see black, grey, and white."

They all froze in shock as Aslyn started moving again. She blushed, "Um, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

 _That_ snapped them out of their shock, and they swarmed her, hugging her, and being the impossibly loud boys that they were.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extended Ending**

When Aslyn went to the doctor for her migraines, because her soulmates insisted, they learned that they were caused by the soulmate bond trying to allow her to see their color while her brain and eyes worked together to refuse it.

So, as a surprise, she set up an appointment.

The experimental surgery only allowed her one color, but the joy that she felt was nothing short of miraculous.

She kept her eyes closed and allowed her best friends to lead her to her soulmates, wanting the first glimpse of her new color to be them.

They gathered around her, worried, until she opened her eyes, and gasped in awe.

"Your eyes….they're so beautiful. I've never seen such a perfect color."

* * *

 **So that's that. It's now 1:16 and I want to slap myself. Oh, well. So yeah, she can now see brown, which is a very beautiful color if you've only ever been able to black, grey, and white. At least one of the boys wore brown at all times for the rest of their lives so that she could always see at least one color. Also, if you want to see the sexy, background pictures, they're in the wattpad version of this.**


	11. So We're Both Stupid, But That's Okay

**So We're Both Stupid, But That's Okay**

* * *

 **(Namjoon/OC)**

Namjoon glanced over at his childhood friend, wondering if he'd ever have the courage to ask her out. He'd loved her for years, but he was terrified that his confession would be the end of their friendship. That's why the last five years had been torture for him; her easy touches and smiles had almost caused him to lose his tentative grasp on sanity.

* * *

Reagan glanced over at her childhood friend. She'd been in love with Namjoon for eight years, but their relationship wasn't going to go anywhere for two reasons: 1) she didn't want to lose her best friend, and 2) she'd been raised to believe that the guy should ask the girl out-that wouldn't have stopped her, though, if she only had the courage to ask him out!

* * *

This stalemate continued for the two cowards until they were both in their twenties when Namjoon finally gathered up enough courage to ask, "Do you want to go out to eat with me tonight?"

"Okay; where and when?"

Slightly taken aback by her easy acceptance, he told her that he'd pick her up at four-thirty.

* * *

Namjoon was ecstatic. He and Reagan had been dating for a little more than a year now, and it seemed that their easy relationship hadn't ended in disaster after he'd asked her out.

In fact, it almost felt as if their friendship hadn't changed at all….Namjoon shook those thoughts out of his head. It didn't matter; he loved her, and they were dating. _That_ was all that mattered.

So, without hesitation, he walked into a jeweler's shop to buy an engagement ring.

* * *

Reagan and [Random Antagonist "Best Friend"] were walking out of FYE when they saw Namjoon walking into the jewelers.

"What do you think he's getting?"

Reagan shrugged, "Maybe something for his Mum? I don't know, and I don't care."

[RABF] tiptoed over to the jewelers, peeking through the glass. Her eyes darkened in jealousy and anger when she saw him buying a ring that looked an awful lot like an engagement ring.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she had a wonderfully, horrible, awful idea. Smirking, she glanced once more at Namjoon. _Soon, you'll be all mine._

Beaming, she ran back over to Reagan, "He's buying an absolutely beautiful ring that looks like-"

She broke off with a grin, and Reagan rolled her eyes, "Like a?"

[RABF] laughed, "Like an engagement ring!"

Reagan was taken aback, and a pang of jealousy spasmed through her. "Oh." _I didn't even know that he was dating someone. Why didn't he tell me? I thought that we were best friends._

Seeing that her plan had already started working so easily with barely any effort on her part, [RABF] "considerately" changed the subject. "Do you want to go to Books-A-Million?"

Rolling her eyes, Reagan scoffed, "Do you even have to ask?" _I'm sure that Namjoon will tell me soon, right?_

Laughing, they both walked over to the bookstore, Reagan still completely oblivious to [RABF]'s nasty scheme.

* * *

That very night, [RABF] called Reagan and excitedly screamed, "Reagan! Namjoon asked me to marry him! And I said yes!"

Reagan sat there with a broken heart as [RABF] rambled on and on. _Neither of them even thought to tell me that they were dating. Aren't we friends?_

Suddenly, the stream of words broke off, and [RABF] spoke hesitantly, "Reagan, I know that you and Namjoon are best friends, but-but I was wondering if-nevermind."

She broke off; knowing Reagan as well as she did, she knew that Reagan would ask her to continue.

"What is it? Is there anything I can do to help you two?"

After dithering for a while, [RABF] finally managed to "force" herself to say, "I know that you and Namjoon are best friends, but I'm an extremely jealous person. It was extremely hard for me to not ask you to leave Namjoon alone this entire time we were dating. And I just can't handle you around him while we're engaged as well. I want him all to myself. So, could you please not contact him in any way for a year?"

Although hurt, Reagan sighed and agreed. "Fine. I won't contact Namjoon for one year." _Freakin' jerk; we're no longer friends. Consider this the last nice thing I ever do for you. You better be grateful that I was already going to help out my grandparents for a year, otherwise there's no way I'd do this._

* * *

It had been a week since she had last spoken to [RABF] and Namjoon. She'd already shipped all of her stuff to her grandparents' house and was now headed to the airport herself.

On her way there, she texted Namjoon for the first time in a week and the last time for a year.

"Congratulations on your engagement."

After sending the text, she blocked his number, resolving not to check up on him or [RABF] on social media or anything else.

* * *

As she saw her grandpa's smiling face, her own bad mood dissipated. Although she would miss Namjoon, she was extremely grateful to be able to help her grandparents for a full year. She'd been planning on telling Joon, but [RABF] had jealously ruined their friendship before she'd had the chance.

Whatever. It wasn't as if a year was all that long anyway. She'd be fine, and Namjoon would be so busy planning a wedding, he'd probably be fine too.

So, she busied herself with completely moving all of her stuff to where it was supposed to go: either into her rooms in her grandparents' house or into a storage unit.

Once she was done with that, she began her job at her grandfather's veterinary clinic.

* * *

It had only been a day since Namjoon had bought the engagement ring, but he was already wondering if someone somewhere had something against him. No matter what he tried-texting, emails, calling, etc-nothing worked. He simply couldn't get ahold of Reagan.

After a week of no response, he began to get worried. _Is she okay? Did something happen to her? Did I do something wrong? Does she hate me?_

Just as he was about to breakdown, he heard his phone go off, lifting him out of his spiraling thoughts. He looked at his screen to see that it was from Reagan! He almost dropped his phone in excitement.

But his excitement plummeted into confusion when he saw the text she'd sent, "Congratulations on your engagement."

He had no clue what was going on. _How did she know I bought an engagement ring? How did she know I was planning to ask someone to marry me? No, wait a second...why in blazes is she congratulating me on an engagement that hasn't happened yet? I haven't even had a chance to ask her to marry me! Besides, she's the one I'm marrying. Why would she congratulate me?!_

He shook his head; rather than worry about it, he should just ask her. Texting her seemed to have done nothing. There had been no reply, and he began to wonder if she'd changed her number or something.

He went to her apartment, but there was no answer. When he checked with management, he was shocked to learn that she'd moved out, ending her lease, and leaving nothing behind.

Panicking now, he began to spam her phone, trying desperately to get a reply. While waiting, he searched through Seoul, checking all the apartment buildings and realtor's offices to see if she'd gotten a new home.

* * *

Two months-it had been two months since Reagan had last texted him, and he still couldn't find her. He collapsed onto the dorm couch, almost in tears.

Suddenly, he sat up; he'd just realized something. He'd never, not even once, contacted her parents since she'd disappeared. Kicking himself for being an idiot, he ran down the stairs and drove to their house as quickly as possible.

When he finally arrived, he ran up to the door and knocked loudly. After much too long a wait **(about one minute)** , Reagan's dad answered the door.

He stared at him in disdain, before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Do you know where Reagan is? I can't get ahold of her, it's been two months since we last spoke, and I can't find her anywhere."

Her dad rolled his eyes, "You know, for someone with such a high IQ, you're pretty stupid."

Namjoon blinked, feeling hurt, "?"

Sighing, he continued, "Why don't you think about _why_ she went to her grandparents' house?" The word _idiot_ was heavily implied as the door was shut with a finality that would have disheartened Namjoon if he weren't already running to his car to get started on the long drive to Busan.

* * *

Namjoon glared at nothing in particular in frustration. She wasn't here. Her grandparents hadn't seen her in three and a half months, and that meant that her dad had lied to him. But why-

He was an idiot. She had another set of grandparents in America somewhere. He just had to figure out where.

* * *

He'd exhausted every resource at his, and his bandmates', disposal and had finally found them. They lived in Connecticut, and his ticket was already bought. He'd taken a week off work, and he wasn't coming back until he saw her.

* * *

He stood outside the house for a few minutes, gathering all his courage before knocking on the door.

A short, sweet-looking, elderly lady answered the door. Before he could even say a word, she smiled at him, "Aren't you Reagan's friend? Namjoon...was it?"

He nodded in shock, and she invited him, quickly making tea. "How is your band doing? It was called BTS, right? Reagan's told us so much about you, although in the last photo she showed us, you looked much more relaxed. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Taking this perfect opportunity to interject, he quickly spoke up, "Actually, your granddaughter disappeared without a trace about three months ago. The last thing she texted me was, 'Congratulations on your engagement'. I'm not even engaged to anyone."

Her grandmother tsked. "That girl. What is she thinking?"

Turning back to him, she said, "She's working as a receptionist at our clinic right now. If you want, I can give you the address?"

Gratefully, he accepted, leaving immediately.

Her grandmother closed the door behind him, chuckling slightly, and calling her husband to let him know that Reagan probably wouldn't be working for them much longer, not if that nice young man had anything to say about it anyway. She may have been old, but she still could identify desperation, jealousy, and love when she saw it. And the look on his face when he'd told her her granddaughter's last message to him…..quite frankly, she was expecting a wedding invitation within the next month.

* * *

Reagan glanced up, a welcoming smile on her face that froze and then shattered when she saw that the newest "customer" was Namjoon. Quickly, she turned to the other receptionist, whispering, "I'm going to take my lunch break early, okay?"

Before the other girl could even acknowledge her, Reagan had already headed out the back door, running as soon as it was shut behind her.

Namjoon, not about to lose her again, leaped over the low counter and raced after her, miraculously not tripping on anything.

He caught up to her just as her hand touched the door handle to her truck. And so, the cliche-plot-developer, the famed kabedon, appeared.

Namjoon, out of breath, and suddenly, inexplicably angry simply stared down at her. She glanced up at him, and then turned to his arm on _her_ truck, wondering what in the world he was thinking?

Taking a deep breath,, Namjoon exploded, "What in the world were you thinking?! You sent me that ridiculous text and then nothing for three months?! Do you even know how worried I was?"

Angry now, she snapped her head up to glare at him, "What do you mean ridiculous text? I was congratulating you on your engagement to [RABF]!"

Namjoon was taken aback for a second, but it didn't phase him for long. "I don't even like her! She's a selfish-" He broke off, only to continue angrily, "You're the one I'm dating! Why would you even think I'd ask anyone but you to marry me?!"

"We're not dating, you ignorant waffle!" Reagan was yelling now, and Namjoon yelled right back.

"Why else would I ask you out consistently?"

"I thought you were just being a good friend since you never asked me to be your girlfriend, you pretentious cashew!"

As if his legs had been hit, he knelt in the snow, pulling out an engagement ring box, and aggressively shouting, "I love you; marry me!"

Without even thinking, Reagan yelled back, "Okay, I'll marry you, you-"

Both of them froze, unable to believe that they'd just gotten engaged while shouting at each other.

Namjoon blushed, taking the ring out of the box and putting it onto Reagan's ring finger. Both pretended that Reagan wasn't blushing when she muttered, "I love you, too."

They held hands as they stared at each other until the sound of clapping broke them out of their daze. Turning, they saw that most of the employees of the veterinary clinic were standing there.

Reagan's blush was so fierce that she was pretty sure that even a blind man could see it. She hid her face in Namjoon's chest, grimacing.

Namjoon laughed and kissed the top of her head, and they both pretended that they couldn't hear the squeals of some of the younger workers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extended Ending**

"So, why did you think I got engaged to [RABF]?"

"Oh, she told me that you guys got engaged, and then she said that she was jealous of our friendship and asked me to not talk to you for a year. I figured that it was a fitting wedding gift, and I decided that since she couldn't stand our friendship that I would just not be friends with her anymore."

He stared at her in disbelief, "You're so stupid. How did you fall for that?"

She huffed, "Well, it's not like you're any better. You forgot to check with my parents and my grandparents!"

They stared at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. Reagan felt a surge of love for the idiot in front of her as he laughed ecstatically, and she stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He froze, and she rolled her eyes, landing another kiss on his lips with a laugh.

* * *

 **I am on a roll, shockingly enough. I couldn't think of a name, so that's why the friend's [RABF]. I'm pretty sure that this was just a bunch of random cliches, but whatevs.**


	12. I'm Not Addicted to Kookie We're Just

**I'm not Addicted to Kookie; We're Just in a Committed Relationship**

* * *

 **(Jungkook/OC)**

* * *

"But why won't you just give Josh a chance? He's a good person."

"...what did he bribe you with?"

Sarah deadpanned at her friend, "He didn't pay me anything."

"You're doing this for free?!" Maeli was scandalized.

Seeing Sarah's glare, Maeli sighed. "Being a good person isn't enough to overcome the fact that he is not attractive to me in the slightest. And it certainly doesn't make him interesting _or_ funny. Besides, although I'm not addicted to Kookie, we _are_ in a committed relationship. I can't just cheat; that wouldn't be right."

Sighing, Sarah gave in. "Okay, okay. Just stop with that lame joke. You've been using it to get out of getting a boyfriend since I first met you three years ago."

Maeli grumbled, "It's not an excuse," but she dropped the conversation anyway.

"So what are you going to do for Christmas break?"

"Eat a cookie."

"Ugh." Sarah face planted onto the table. "I thought we dropped this."

" _I_ did; you're the one who brought it back up."

* * *

Maeli cheered, "I finished my last final! No more school for a month!" **(My siblings went to a college that gives a month break and I was so freakin' jealous.)**

Jose laughed at her, "You're so weird."

"Who cares? Celebrating my newfound freedom is more important than anyone else's opinion right now."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she continued, "Besides, you're just jealous because you still have finals tomorrow."

Jose groaned, "Don't remind me; it's not fair that you don't have to take them."

"Excuse you! I took them the first day of class, passed them, and got the credit for the class. _You_ had that option too!"

Joking around, they walked toward the classroom that their other friends were in. Sarah, Ethan, and Alex walked out; Ethan and Sarah were consoling Alex as they walked.

"It's okay; even if you failed the exam, your grades are good enough that you'll still pass the class."

Alex sobbed, "But-but-"

Exchanging concerned glances, Jose and Maeli hurried over. "Do you wanna get some ice cream?"

Alex looked up, still sniffling, "Ice Cream?"

Maeli nodded, "I'll even pay for yours."

As if by magic, her tears vanished. "Yay!"

Rolling their eyes, her friends tackled her. "Were you just trying to get free ice cream?"

"Duh."

Ignoring their shameless friend, Ethan turned, walking away. "Well? Let's go get some ice cream."

The group cheered, running to Maeli's car, getting in, and heading out.

* * *

Maeli walked up to the cash register, holding her frozen yogurt. As the cashier rang up her purchase, he began to flirt with her.

Maeli accepted it with a smile; after all, he was flirting politely, and there was no reason to be rude to him. But when he asked for her number, she turned him down, "I'm sorry, but I'm in a committed relationship with Kookie."

Downcast, he quietly handed her her change. As she walked back to her friends, Sarah glared at her. "Why do you always use that excuse? Don't you know it's cruel?"

* * *

Jungkook stepped off the plane, looking around. Finally, _finally_ , he was in America. He could-

"I've got to go, hyungs. I'll be back later." Without a second thought, he took off, already calling someone.

Worried, his hyungs all chased after him, barely managing to join him in the taxi. Jin, having caught his breath, opened his mouth to scold Jungkook, but stopped when he saw his downcast expression.

"Are you okay?"

Jungkook took a deep breath, opening a new app, "If this works, then yes."

He scrolled for a few seconds and then cheered, "Yes!"

Showing the taxi driver the address he'd pulled up on his phone, the taxi soon left. Barely twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a frozen yogurt shop.

Jungkook quickly paid the taxi driver, jumped out, and walked **(basically ran, but we'll save his pride)** into the store. Looking around, his eyes lit up, and he began to head towards the group in one of the booths.

"...you always use that excuse? Don't you know that it's cruel?"

Seeing that Maeli looked hurt, about to cry, Jungkook spoke up, "Whether it's cruel or not-"

* * *

"Whether it's cruel or not, it's true."

Maeli's head snapped up, tears disappearing, a grin replacing her sadness. "Kookie!"

Leaping up, she jumped onto Jungkook, wrapping her arms and legs around him, trusting him to catch her. His lips met hers before they pulled apart. Resting his forehead against her, he grinned. "Maeli, I've missed you so much."

Tears filled her eyes, happy tears this time. "I missed you too, but you're here now." She paused, eyes wide, as she realized, "Kookie, how long do you have here?"

"It's three week tour, Jagi, so I haven't got much time here."

Maeli pouted, "You have to leave soon?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "but don't you have a break? You could come with us."

Her grin lit up her face, "Yay!"

Their two-person world was interrupted by ten people all awkwardly clearing their throats at the same time. " **Do you have something to tell us, Jungkook/Maeli?"**

Maeli blushed as Jungkook answered, "Guys, this is Maeli. We've been dating since we were nine."

Cue ten awkward gasps.

"Maeli, is this true?"

"Yeah; Kookie and I have known each other since before we can remember, but we only started dating when we were nine."

* * *

It took some time, but Jungkook and Maeli finally managed to escape her friends' interrogation, only to be trapped in a car with six curious guys.

"So? What's your story?"

"Our parents met at the hospital and became fast friends. We just sort of grew up together, and we quickly became inseparable."

"Maeli was the first one to call me 'Kookie'. She couldn't pronounce my real name."

Maeli playfully glared at him, "I could barely talk, and your name was my first word. You should feel honored."

He nuzzled his face into her hair, "I am honored, not only because my name was the first word you ever said, but also because you were willing to be my girlfriend."

Rolling their eyes, playfully jealous, his fellow members urged them to continue. "What about your excuse though?"

She grinned at them from her place in Jungkook's arms, "Well, when we had to separate when we were thirteen, we were both determined that we wouldn't date anyone else. But telling people that I already had a boyfriend didn't work because no one believed me."

Jungkook pouted, "But you're beautiful; anyone would want you."

She kissed him gently on the cheek, "Thank you, Kookie. Anyway, since no one believed me, I decided that I would just come up with an excuse to get out of dating someone. Not even a day later, I was gifted an amazing sign that read, 'I'm not addicted to cookies; we're just in a committed relationship.' I just tweaked it to one _Kookie_ , and it became the perfect excuse."

Beaming, she laughed, "Although it exasperated them, they would stop asking me out on a date."

Jungkook grinned, "She called me, extremely excited, the first time she used the excuse, to tell me that it had worked, and that she'd be using it until we could be together."

* * *

The conversation continued on much longer as Jungkook's girlfriend and his friends get to know each other **(but the author's getting bored)** until their manager finally found them. After discovering that their schedules were the same, Maeli and Kookie were ecstatic that she could join him on their tour.

* * *

After they finished helping her pack, they brought her back to their hotel where she and Kookie quickly settled into their shared room.

A cheery tune drew their attention to Maeli's phone, and she checked the text that she'd just gotten.

"Wait….what did you mean by 'eat a cookie' when I asked for your Christmas break plans?"

"Exactly what is sounded like; I'm going to eat a Kookie." She smirked at Jungkook who'd been reading over her shoulder.

He grinned at her, "How convenient; I was planning on eating you too~"

* * *

 **Here's another one. I was looking through the book where I write fanfic and realized that this one was complete, so I figured I'd type it up and upload it.,**


	13. Superglue Alone Time with Your Crush

**Superglue = Alone Time with Your Crush**

* * *

 **Jimin/OC**

* * *

Evie glanced over at Sarina, then down at the Gorilla glue in her hands. Quickly, she checked her phone to make sure that they were coming. After getting Yoongi's confirming text, she grinned widely.

Her eyes lit up in mischief, as she clapped the open Gorilla superglue in her hands, getting it all down the front of Sarina's dress. Sarina looked down at her dress in shock for a second before her eyes narrowed, and she jumped up with a strangled shout, "I'll kill you!"

Evie laughed and ran for the door, reaching it just as it opened outward, revealing Jimin standing there. Pulling him out of her way, she "accidentally" sent him flying into Sarina. Diane, who'd been following Sarina, smirked and bumped into her, causing Jimin and Sarina to go down in a heap on the floor.

Sarina pushed off of Jimin's chest, hardly noticing that she now straddling his lap as her angry eyes landed on Evie who had come back, filled with "concern". "Are you okay?"

"What do you think? This was my favorite dress and you ruined it!"

She tried to stand up, and her flushed face quickly paled as she realized that the glue on her dress had now dried, attached to Jimin's pants. She quickly sat back down, squirming slightly in embarrassment.

Jimin looked up at her in confusion, "Why didn't you get up?"

Sarina blushed heavily, glaring at Evie, "Evie, over there, decided to squirt Gorilla superglue all down my front, and now _my_ dress is stuck to _your_ pants."

She shifted a little, "I can't get up-"

Sarina broke off, glaring down at Jimin incredulously, "Dude?! Really?"

He flushed, "I can't help it! It's a natural reaction for a guy when a girl sits on him."

Diane tilted her head innocently, "What? What's a natural reaction?"

Evie burst out laughing, knowing exactly what Diane was doing, "It's-"

Sarina cut her off with a glare, "Shut up!"

Holding up her hands in surrender, Evie spoke, "Okay, okay; I won't say anything." She and Diane glanced at each other, smirking before turning to the members of BTS who were in on this.

They all knew that Jimin and Sarina had crushes on each other, but both were too shy to do anything about it. So, their friends had cooked up this plan. Shockingly, it had worked.

Yoongi, with a "concerned" look on his face, asked, "Well, can't Jimin just remove his pants? That would take care of the problem, right?"

The panicked expression on Jimin's face almost sent them all in peals of laughter, but they managed to hold it in. It would do them no good if their friends found out they planned this.

Jimin flushed redder than Evie's hair and shook his head frantically, "No, no, no, nonono, I'm only wearing boxers under this. That's not a good idea."

Diane, all innocence, asked, "Can't Sarina just take off her dress? She's wearing shorts and a tank top underneath."

Sarina glared at her youngest sister, "It was too hot. I already took those off. I'm not exactly wearing anything under-"

She cut herself off to glare, offended, at Jimin who was still below her and had turned even redder. "Excuse you?!"

'I'm sorry! It's not like I'm doing this on purpose!"

She rolled her eyes, her face almost as red as his as Diane asked, "Doing what on purpose?"

Sarina growled, "If anyone answers that, I'll kill you when I get free from this."

Evie and Diane, knowing not to push her anymore, spoke up, "We'll go look for something to help. You guys wait here, okay?"

Before either of them could protest, they were all gone, leaving Jimin and Sarina in an awkward position by themselves.

* * *

As soon as they were far enough away, they all burst out laughing. "Do you think they'll get together now?"

"Depends on how long we leave them alone. Should we check back in an hour? Or should we wait longer?"

Yoongi and Jin looked at their girlfriends, "A little longer can't hurt, right?"

The other members groaned, "Fine, we'll leave you guys alone too." They walked off, grumbling, while Evie and Yoongi and Diane and Jin headed off on their own.

* * *

It had been half an hour. Sarina and Jimin were beginning to realize that the others were not coming back anytime soon, and quite frankly, they were enjoying their solitude. **(They'd been secretly dating for two weeks, and this was perfect.)**

Sarina and Jimin managed to lock the door, and spent the time getting very well acquainted~

 **(The author is not going into details, but you should be able to figure it out on your own.)**

* * *

 **So, this was a request from one of my best friends. I'm so sorry that it took me almost a year. I feel really bad.**


	14. Broken Dreams

**Broken Dreams**

* * *

 **(Namjoon/OC)**

* * *

Most of the people in the world fall asleep easily, dream easily, wake easily. Some may have had insomnia, but even they dreamed some time.

But not that girl, not the girl he'd fallen in love with over the years. And it was all his fault.

* * *

He'd first noticed her when she was a baby. He'd come to give her first dream, and she'd _seen_ him. _That_ was what had grabbed his attention. Thousands of years he'd been distributing dreams and not one person had ever seen him before.

He'd come back the next day to give her her second dream in person, something he never did, but he was curious. Had she actually seen him? Or was it a fluke, a coincidence?

But there she was, green eyes wide at the sight of him, his golden skin, hair, and eyes making the two-day-old laugh in delight.

After that it was too easy. He was too busy to come in person any longer, but he _could_ appear in her dreams.

So he did. After thousands of years of solitude, he had a friend. It was nice.

* * *

When she was a baby, the dreams were simple. All he had to do was conjure some toys, and she was happy. As she learned to crawl in real life, the dreams began to change. After giving her full reign over her dreams once, he learned to carefully watch her. She'd dreamed of things that she'd seen pictures of, including, but not limited to, a tiger, a python, and fire.

After that one dream, he never gave her full reign again; instead, he entertained her himself, playing with her, and quickly replacing all the toys he accidentally broke _before_ she could start crying.

He taught her to walk and talk in her dreams. Now that he finally had someone who could see him, he was getting greedy. He wanted to be able to talk to someone who could talk back to him.

As she grew, her dreams changed. When she was five, she dreamed of living with wolves. To be fair, she'd just finished watching _The Jungle Book_.

When he'd told her that she wouldn't be able to read if she lived with wolves, she quickly changed her mind. Although she was only five, reading was already her favorite thing to do. **(Because she'd learned to talk early, her parents thought she was a genius and taught her to read early. She'd fallen in love with reading quite quickly.)**

At seven, she read _The Boxcar Children_ and dreamed of solving mysteries with him as her younger sibling. Don't ask; he didn't understand the mind of a seven-year-old girl either.

When she was nine, she watched her dog die, and she dreamed of being a vet. That dream ended after she looked up the requirements to become a veterinarian and got sick at the sight of a surgery removing cancerous cells from a cat.

The toilet was her best friend for a while until he took control of her dream and sent her into the world of _Harry Potter_ where she managed to to cure her dog with magic and lived happily ever after.

When she was ten, she learned that it wasn't normal to have a golden-haired, golden-skinned, golden-eyes, dimpled teen boy in every dream she could remember.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Sandman. When I came to give you your first dream when you were barely a day old, you _saw_ me. No one had ever seen me before, and I was lonely, so-"

He trailed off, staring at her with fading hope, "I can leave, if you'd like?"

She thought for a second, "So no one else can see you? That's why you stayed with me?"

He nodded, and she grinned, "Okay. So what should I call you? I'm not going to call you Sandman."

A smile broke out on his face, "My name is Kim Namjoon."

* * *

He should have known. There'd been signs for a while. He'd felt uncomfortable when he'd realized that she had a boyfriend. Whenever she talked about him, pangs ran through him, causing him to either accidentally break whatever he was holding or find an excuse to leave early because he couldn't listen any longer.

When she turned sixteen and dreamed of a first kiss with someone who seemed suspiciously like Mr. Darcy, he realized what the feeling was. Jealousy, he was jealous. He left, unable to watch her dream anymore.

When he came back the next night, she asked him if he were okay since he'd left early, and he'd simply smiled and nodded. Although skeptical, she let it go and just talked to him that night.

Two months later, when her boyfriend cheated on her, she ran into his arms crying, and he sent nightmares to the boy who'd dared hurt the girl he loved. He'd barely managed to refrain from tormenting her ex-boyfriend while they were dating, but now he didn't have to hold back...so he didn't.

As the months passed, he began to notice that her dreams were not so much dreams anymore so much as her cuddling against him while they talked. But, since her liked her, he didn't think. He didn't wonder what caused the change, but if he had, oh, if only he had, maybe he could have stopped what happened.

But he hadn't, and it didn't, and it was too late now.

* * *

She was eighteen years, three months, and two days old when she stood in front of him, blushing, stammering, and finally confessing that she loved him. He was twenty thousand, six hundred, fifty one years, two months, and one day old when he told her that he loved her too.

He was twenty thousand, six hundred, fifty one years, two months, and two days old when he was called before the Council of Sandmen. She was eighteen years, three months, and three days old when she had her first nightmare.

* * *

"Sandman of Asia, you are called before this Council because it has been brought to our attention that you have broken a rule. You have confessed that you love a human child. Do you deny this?"

Although pale, he told the truth, "I cannot deny it. I love her with everything that I am."

"Did you know that loving a human is forbidden for a Sandman?"

He nodded, unable to speak as fear flooded him, not for himself, but for the girl he loved more than life itself.

"Then you know the penalty."

A sudden, shuddering, desperate, "No!" was torn from him, and he reflexively started forward. Two Lesser Sandmen came forward and held him back as the Council allowed their sand to form a screen.

A scene so familiar to him that he ached appeared on the screen, and his fear shot even higher. They were going to make him watch.

* * *

She smiled as she fell asleep, knowing that Namjoon would be waiting for her. Appearing in the familiar, light clearing, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

He laughed gently and hugged her back, and she savored the feeling, not seeing his golden eyes were a dull, sickly black.

When she pulled back, she looked up to ask him something, only to pause, worried, when she saw his eyes, "Namjoon? Are you okay?"

* * *

"You told her your true name?!"

He winced, knowing that the punishment had just increased to the highest level.

* * *

"Namjoon" grinned down at her, revealing jagged teeth. "I'm fine. After all, you already told me you loved me. I have no reason to postpone the feast any longer."

"Namjoon?" As her voice called him uncertainly, darkness fell on the clearing, leaving his golden body and hair the only light in the gloom.

"It's no fun if the food isn't ready. Hate, betrayal, and fear make the best seasoning, especially if they stem from pure love."

He dropped her to the ground, seeming to grow in size, and smiled her favorite dimpled smile, "Run."

When she didn't move, too in shock to even think, a sand blade ran through her shoulder, the beautiful golden grains stained a vibrant red. He pouted, "You got blood all over my beautiful sand. That's not nice."

Terrified, she stood and ran, and "Namjoon" smirked, "That's right, little one." His voice echoed after her, surrounding her in a deadly, velvet sound, "I've waited eighteen years to feast like this. I should be allowed to enjoy it, shouldn't I?"

She ran. She ran and ran and ran. She ran until she couldn't run any longer. She hid in the hollow of her favorite tree, hoping for even a second of rest. When her breaths got a tiny bit too loud, she slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling her sobs as well as her scream of pain as the sand underneath her turned into razor blades that cut her feet to ribbons.

"Oh, darling~" The endearment that she would have done everything for yesterday filled her with terror today. "I can smell your blood~ It smells so good!"

His mouth split open to his ears, revealing millions of teeth. "It's been so, so, _so_ long since I've feasted, but you, you'll sustain me for a long time~"

* * *

Tears streamed down Namjoon's face as he struggled, "No, please! No, no, nononono, don't do this! Please, I'll do anything!"

The silence that echoed around the room was worse than any taunt that they could have returned. His struggles increased and five more Lesser Sandmen joined in holding him down.

* * *

Blood poured from her many wounds, and, when she fell, she lay where she landed, unable to stand as she'd just lost her right foot.

"Aw," he whined, "are you giving up already?"

Tears obscured her vision, and she could no longer muffle her sobs. He leaned down over her, and sniffed loudly, intoxicated, "Ah! The scent of hate and betrayal and fear...I'll never get over how delicious it is."

He kissed on the lips, her first kiss from him, "I love you, darling. Thanks for the meal."

Sand slowly dragged her down, and she screamed hauntingly as it melted her flesh.

* * *

She woke with a start, tears and sweat pouring down, pain the only thing she could feel from her entire body. She didn't sleep again that night.

* * *

Her screams would haunt his nightmares.

"Sandman of Asia, the first half of your punishment has been concluded. The second half will now be administered."

The Council stood, all speaking at once, "Kim Namjoon, for your crimes, you are stripped of your rank and abilities and are tied to the girl for the rest of your life. You _will_ appear in her nightmares every time she sleeps until she dies. If she has children, you will appear in their nightmares as well. You are tied to her bloodline until the world ends. This is the punishment you have been given."

"So it has been said; so might it be done."

The draining of his ability, the bone-breaking pain of being tied to her timeline to forever haunt her, none of that could move him. His heart was already broken.

* * *

Namjoon watched her numbly; she feared sleep now. It had already been two days since she'd last slept, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

And, once she slept, he'd be forced to kill her again, just as he had for the last fifteen years.

There were so many people in the world who could dream, but not her, not the girl he loved, and now, neither could he.

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't warn anyone...what am I lying. I'm not sorry at all.**


	15. Kiss Me Better

**Kiss Me Better**

* * *

 **(Jin/OC)**

* * *

Hearing a crash, Jin walked over to see that one of their photographers had fallen...again...tripping over thin air...again. Seeing her poking curiously at a bruise that was rapidly forming on her hand, he walked over. He gently took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it so lightly that she couldn't even feel it.

He smiled at her widely, "There! I've kissed it better so it should recover soon."

She thanked him calmly, and left the room, taking with her what she'd come to grab in the first place. **(Dear reader, you may be thinking how can she possibly be calm? This is definitely a fanfic! However, Jin does this at least twice a day. Although it still sends her heart racing, since you know, she loves him, she has learned how to hide her reactions.)**

* * *

It had been almost a week since the last crash resounded throughout the building, but this newest accident wasn't their photographer. Instead, it was Jin who slipped from the chair when practicing for "Just One Day". He'd had quite a painful landing onto the back of the chair; he'd barely missed an extremely sensitive area when he'd fallen.

Jin was in tears, but his friends were no help at all. Instead, it was their clumsy photographer that came over and helped him sit down, asking him if he was okay.

When he informed her that no, he wasn't okay; she knelt in front of him, and leaned in, kissing his wound which was, as previously stated, very high up on his leg and extremely close to a….sensitive place. Jin's face burned even as his pants tightened.

She smiled up at him, "There! I've kissed it better so it should recover soon." **(Was she getting her revenge? Yes, absolutely.)**

Standing, she walked away, leaving Jin with a problem that he couldn't take care of until he got alone. Ignoring his friends' teasing, he got up, searching for _his_ clumsy photographer. When he couldn't find her immediately, he had to head to the restroom to deal with his...issue.

* * *

The very next day, his photographer walked in as if she hadn't just turned his world upside down yesterday. She took pictures, helped out the makeup artists, and got drinks for people just as she always did, but he found himself getting annoyed because she was never _alone_!

How was he supposed to see if she liked him as well if she was never alone? He'd been trying to talk to her all day, but there was no chance to get her alone. He could almost swear that she was doing it on purpose.

* * *

Alexia couldn't look even look Jin in the eye, let alone attempt to be alone with him. Every single time she thought about what she'd done on the spur of the moment, she just...she was dying. _AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm such an idiot! He doesn't like me like that! What came over me?!_

Suddenly, Jin made eye contact with her, _I can't deal with this. I just-I just can't. I can't ever look at him again._

After she managed to avoid him for the entire day, he gathered his friends and begged them to help him.

So after laughing at him, they agreed to help….he threatened that he'd stop cooking so of course they agreed to help.

* * *

The next morning, Alexia looked around in confusion. She was the only one in the whole studio. She looked at her watch-nope, not early. She then checked her schedule-yep, she was supposed to be here today. So it wasn't her fault. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her, and she turned to see Jin standing there. Instantly, her mind went back to what she'd done, and she panicked for a second before deciding to leave.

Before she could pass him, he grabbed her hand. "Wait!"

Her mind blanked. He had never, _never_ , held her hand before, and she couldn't focus on anything else. What was he saying? Sorry, she didn't know.

A finger under her chin, bringing her face up to look at his, brought her attention from his left hand to his right. Was he trying to kill her?

He dipped his head, kissing her. When he finally pulled back, both of them desperately in need of air, he smiled down at her. "Are you paying attention to me now?"

Breathless, and unable to think straight, the only thing she could say was, "I _was_ paying attention to you!"

He shook his head, "You were paying attention to my hands, not what I was saying."

She blushed, looking down and grumbling, "Your hands are still you."

Laughing, he asked, "Will you pay attention to what I'm saying now?"

Blushing so hard that her face hurt, she nodded.

"I love you, Alexia. I have for a long time, and I was wonder-"

She pulled him down, attacking his lips with a fervor that surprised him before he quickly joined in.

They broke apart briefly before continuing. They might have even gone further, if a violent throat clearing hadn't stopped them.

They turned to see the rest of BTS smirking at them, "We assume you guys are together now?"

They both nodded, Alexia blushing while Jin simply smirked.

* * *

 **So I've been slowly writing this for a few months now, but I kept losing inspiration for it. Finally, finally I managed to finish it. If anyone thinks it seems familiar, I got the idea from a Haikyuu fic. It was OC/Suga, I think. Anyway, I can't credit it, because I have no idea who wrote it because I read it years ago, but yeah~.**


	16. I'm a Suga-Daddy!

**I'm a Suga-Daddy?!**

* * *

 **Yoongi/OC**

* * *

Yoongi glanced at Danni, who was texting someone. She'd been acting weird all week. Yesterday, she'd called him and told him that she couldn't go on their date. Although she'd said that she would make it up to him, she hadn't even been home when he'd walked into the house.

"Jagi?" She flinched but didn't look up.

"Hmm?" His heart sank, but he continued anyway, hoping that she would talk to him.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope. Everything's just fine." She stood, leaving the room, "Sorry; Sarah's expecting me."

"Good-" the door slammed, and he finished sadly, "bye. Be safe."

He fell backwards onto the couch, putting an arm over his eyes, trying not to cry. What was going on? Was she planning on leaving him?

After a few minutes of wallowing in self-pity, he got up, planning on heading to Jin to talk with him about what he could possibly do to keep her from leaving him.

However, when he arrived at Jin's house, Danni's car was outside. His heart broke. Slowly, he pulled away, driving back home in shock. He walked in, collapsing onto their bed, his eyes burning. When he thought that this might not be _their_ bed anymore soon, his eyes flooded with the tears he'd been trying desperately to hold back.

* * *

Later that night, he woke to her climbing into bed beside him, but, instead of rolling over and hugging her to himself as he normally would, he pretended to still be asleep. There was no way he could confront her right now.

* * *

When he woke up, she was gone, and he lay in bed for a while, missing their early morning cuddles and kisses. Suddenly, his eyes hardened. He was not going to lose her without a fight. There was no way!

He plotted and planned what he could do to get her to stay with him all throughout the prep for their show that night. He danced and rapped flawlessly all night before heading out to buy some things that would maybe win her back to him.

* * *

Yoongi walked into their house with six bags, hoping that Danni wasn't home so that he could set some things up. However, for the first time that week she was home before him.

She stood in front of him nervously and his heart sank. Was she going to leave him before he could even fight for her?

She took a deep breath before looking up at him, meeting his eyes. "Yoongi, you're a Suga-Daddy."

He glanced down at the bags in his hands in confusion before staring at her, his brows wrinkled adorably.

"Jagi? We're married."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hands, placing the bags in them on the floor. She pulled him closer, placing his hands on her stomach. "No. You're a Suga- **Daddy**."

His eyes widened in shock, "You mean-?"

When she nodded with a huge grin, he fainted. His wife tried to catch him, but, ultimately, failed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Extended Ending**

"Why were you over at Jin's that one time you said you were going to Sarah's?"

"Oh, Jin was the only one who knew that I was pregnant. He helped me come up with a way to tell you."

Yoongi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I'm gonna punch him in the face the next time I see-"

Jin poked his head around the doorframe, "Did you tell him?"

Yoongi launched himself at Jin, smashing his fist into Jin's cheek. "Why my face?!"

* * *

 **So I had this idea when I saw the pic that's featured on the Wattpad version of this story. It's...ahem...so yeah, this fic was born. Hope you liked it!**

 **Also, I just realized that this fic is ridiculously short. Oh, well.**


	17. Seoulmates

**Seoulmates**

* * *

 **Jin/OC: soulmate AU: your soulmate's first words are on your skin somewhere.**

* * *

Kayla laughed nervously at Lily's joke before falling into panic. "I can't do this. I'm gonna faint or die or worse-make a fool of myself!"

Lily and Rose quickly tried to calm her down because if Kayla had a panic attack, they wouldn't be far behind.

The line that they were in continued to move forward, and, by the time they'd reached the front of the line, Kayla had calmed down enough to realize that they were at the front of the line.

She turned in a panic to leave, "Guys, I can't do this!"

Before she could run though, they grabbed her by the arms and shoved her in front of Jin who smiled widely at her.

" _I'm Jin; what's your name?"_

Kayla blanked. She'd known all her life that her soulmate would be a guy named Jin. And, since 2013, she'd hoped that her Jin would be BTS's Jin. But now that he was in front of her, and it was confirmed that he was her soulmate, all the beautiful first words she'd thought of disappeared.

Her mouth opened, without her permission, " _Huh. I guess that means we're Seoulmates."_

When her brain caught up with her mouth, she slapped her hand over her mouth and stared wide-eyed at him.

He stared at her blankly for a second before laughing his wonderful windshield-wiper-laugh. "I guess we are."

Realizing that it was time for them to move on, she dug out a sharpie and a crumpled receipt, wrote her number on it, gave it to him, and left.

He quickly pocketed the receipt and greeted the next person in line.

* * *

Kayla, Lily, and Rose stared at Kayla's phone.

"Are you sure you gave him your number?"

"Are you sure you gave him _your_ number?"

Lily and Rose looked at Kayla skeptically.

"You didn't miswrite it, right?"

Opening her mouth to angrily refute, she quickly closed it with a confused look. "Actually, I'm not-I'm not sure."

Turning to Rose, she asked, "What's my phone number again?"

Before they could slap her upside the head, her phone rang, and they all froze, staring at it.

Lily, seeing that it wasn't a number they knew, picked up the phone and threw it at a still-frozen Kayla. "Well?! Answer it!"

Kayla barely caught the phone, and, as she caught it, she quickly *cough*accidentally*cough* answered it.

"Hello?"

Kayla made an acknowledging noise that in no way sounded as if she were dying.

"Hi. It's Jin? Is this my Seoulmate?"

Kayla started crying, overwhelmed, and tremulously answered, "Yeah. My name's Kayla."

* * *

Two hours later, Lily and Rose had left within the first two minutes of their conversation, Jin had to go to bed so that he could be up early for his work the next day. They hung up reluctantly, and Kayla looked at his number, quickly creating a new contact.

She entered in everything else before looking at the blank for the name. Slowly, grinning stupidly the whole time, she entered in her name for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

World-Wide Handsome Seoulmate.

* * *

 **I am so sorry. My only excuse is...okay. So there isn't one. My bad.**


	18. Caffeine Is Necessary for Communication

**Soulmate AU: First Thoughts. This will be a series...hopefully. Anyway, Jungkook/OC.**

* * *

 **Caffeine Is Necessary for Communication**

* * *

Alex pulled her hood farther up over her head, wondering why, and _how_ , anyone could be so indecisive and chipper this early in the morning. It was 5 AM! No one should even be awake at such an ungodly hour, and, if they had to be, as she did, they should already know what they want so that they don't keep people like _her_ from the caffeine that would keep her from going to jail for murder!

* _I swear if you don't order soon, I'm gonna just-_ *

The man in front of her looked down at his wrist in confusion before whirling around, eyes searching for something.

Ignoring the faint tingling in her wrist, as it was nowhere near as important as her caffeine at the moment, she pushed past the indecisive jerk in front of her, and ordered. "He'll have a caramel macchiato, and I'll have a matcha green tea frappuccino with two shots of espresso. Both large with whipped cream."

She paid and waited impatiently for her drink to be ready, ignoring the male who was now following her like a puppy. She hadn't the time or patience to deal with whatever his issues were.

Once her drink was finished, she grabbed it, immediately taking a sip of the over-caffeinated drink, sighing in bliss, and walking out, not even noticing that puppy-dude was still following her.

She walked, searching for her keys, and quickly unlocking the building that was only fifteen feet from her caffeine-fix-provider. Throwing her wallet onto the ground, she turned to lock the door behind her, only to come face-to-chest with the puppy-male.

She looked up to see a handsome young man pouting at her with a look that could have melted steel. It was too bad that that pout could only work on those awake enough to notice it.

She stared uncomprehendingly at him. What was Jungkook doing on her doorstep? Whatever. She didn't have time for this, and she definitely wasn't awake enough for it.

Alex waited semi-patiently for him to tell her _why_ he was standing outside their yet-to-be-opened bookstore, pouting at her as if she'd greatly wronged him.

After two minutes of waiting it seemed as if he wasn't going to speak, she sighed, "Can I help you?"

When all he did was look down to her wrist, and stare petulantly at it, she followed his stare down, and then glanced back up to him, confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of his phone interrupted him.

He left with a sigh, and she stared after him for much longer than she should have in confusion, before shrugging and shutting and locking the door, taking another sip of caffeine heaven. Whatever. Maybe she'd understand what had just happened after she was awake.

Placing her drink aside, she sat cross-legged on the floor, dragging her tools toward her to begin putting more bookcases together. Two hours later, she'd long since finished her drink, Bethany and Josephine unlocked the front door, walking in with their own drinks.

"Hey, Lex, are you-"

They broke off, staring at her right wrist, which was visible as she'd taken off her hoodie when she'd gotten too hot.

"Alex?" she looked up at them in confusion, "Did you meet your soulmate today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

They pointed at her wrist, and she looked down. Catching sight of ink on her wrist, she panicked. "I met my soulmate today?!"

"You didn't know?!"

Frantically shaking her head, she brought her wrist up, reading the words there, " _What? Wait! Here?! Now?! Who? You?!"_

Dazed, she looked up at her sisters, " I guess I met my soulmate today."

"Well? Where did you go? I thought that you were gonna spend all your time here today?"

"I did. The only place I went to was to the Starbucks next…."

She trailed off, blanching, "I ignored him because I hadn't had caffeine yet, didn't I?"

They nodded, "That seems to be most likely."

"Is there anyone that you noticed? Usually before you have caffeine, you don't think about anyone, so maybe…?"

Thinking back, she suddenly face-palmed. "There was someone ahead of me in line, and I was so annoyed with him. When he turned to look behind him, I pushed him aside, ordered for both of us, paid, and left. He followed me here."

"So he's probably your soulmate. Why-why are you so pale?"

She collapsed backwards, covering her face. "He was Jungkook. I just-" her loud, tormented groan couldn't even be heard over Beth and Jo's dramatic, over-exaggerated squeals.

"Well? What happened?!"

"My brain understood that it was Jungkook on a subconscious level, but I wasn't awake enough to actually realize it. I asked him if I could help him, his phone rang, and he left."

They all sat in silence for awhile, Alex wallowing in misery and her siblings commiserating.

* * *

Once again it was 5 AM. Once again, some idiot was keeping her from her beloved caffeine. Once again, she was contemplating murder. However, this time, the man in front of her ordered his own caramel macchiato before turning to her.

"Would you like another matcha green tea frappuccino with two shots of espresso?"

Relieved to be getting her caffeine without having to speak, she nodded without even wondering who he was or why he knew what she wanted.

Once again, she walked back to her bookstore next door, and, once again, she was followed.

This time, though, her sisters were waiting for her. When they saw Jungkook standing behind her, Bethany sighed, pulling him into their store while Jo hurried Alex, practically begging her to quickly drink her entire caffeinated drink.

"We're so sorry for Alex. You _are_ her soulmate, right?"

At his nod, she continued, "She won't realize that you're even here until she finishes her caffeine. Just come in and wait for her, okay?"

He nodded, looking quickly around the shop before turning to stare at Alex again.

Ten minutes later, she had finished her drink, and she frowned petulantly down at her empty cup before turning to throw it away.

She jerked backwards when she realized that a male was only a foot away from her.

"Whoa! What in the-! You gave me a heart attack!"

Jungkook smiled down at her, "I'm Jungkook. I'm your soulmate."

Eyes wide, she looked down at her wrist before turning back to him. "Really?"

Nodding rapidly, he reassured her, "Really."

She broke out into tears, and he panicked for a minute or two before, finally, gently, hugging her to himself, murmuring quiet words of reassurance.

When she finally calmed down, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and, of course, she agreed! She might be oblivious in the morning, but she wasn't stupid!

* * *

 **Yay! It didn't take me an awkwardly long time this time!**


End file.
